The Rider's Journey
by Bero.o
Summary: After spending most of her life serving King Galbatorix, sixteen-year-old Kailee finally finds a way out. But her freedom isn't as sweet as she once dreamt it would be. Instead, her escape plan brings her right out of the frying pan and into the fire as she takes with her one of the powerful pieces for the brewing war. Will become Durza x OC love story later on ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, don't stay far behind, Kailee."

My uncle Liam walked swiftly between the crowd, pulling along the horse we had just bought. I was struggling to keep up, my small skinny legs were too slow to match his quick pace and my long messy hair kept getting in my eyes which were trying to take in every sight from the tangled city, every single strange person that walked in the filthy streets under the looming presence of the eerie cathedral. The children running around on the streets had their clothes and faces maybe even dirtier than the streets itself.

We had come to the city of Dras-Leona in need of a horse since our last one had sadly been killed in a raid. My uncle Liam and I made our living by transporting goods from city to city throughout the kingdom. It was quite fun traveling around, but it was very dangerous. Lately, raids had increased and we were forced to be extra cautious and take longer routes.

Nevertheless, we had been attacked about two weeks ago. Uncle was a man in his late forties; his graying hair, heavy wrinkles, and thin body made him seem a vulnerable and easy target, and a small eight-year-old girl wasn't going to help much.

And so, on our way to Uru'baen, a group of five men had been following us for the last couple of leagues, waiting to attack until night fell. That night our camp was silent. We tried to stay alert, feigning sleep, our sharp swords ready by our side. I kept my bow in my hands, it made me feel safe.

And attacked they did. Not so long after 'falling asleep,' two men jumped out from behind the trees and went directly to kill my uncle. The other three rushed to take over our horse and wagon. My uncle was up in a flash, swords clanging fiercely with the two men.

I too jumped up on my feet, nocking an arrow and pointing at the men raiding the goods in our wagon. One of them, who seemed to be the most clumsy and obnoxious one of the group, killed our horse for no other reason than his perverse pleasure.

"Are you an idiot? We could have used that horse," argued the one in charge.

I aimed at the obnoxious one, anger and sorrow crashing through my mind. The arrow whizzed by, claiming the target and sinking into the large man's head. His heavy weight fell to the ground beside the now dead horse, a thick thud resounding in the dark. I couldn't see the blood, but just thinking about it made me nauseous.

The other two were surprised of their companion's sudden death and searched for where the arrow had come from. Their eyes widened a bit, not expecting to see a child as the attacker, and then ran towards me, swords glinting and yearning for blood. I was still a bit shocked but recovered in time to shoot one of them down. Before the other one reached me, I pulled out my sword and blocked his strike. His blows were heavier but messy and I thrust my sword into his side when he left himself wide open.

"Kailee, are you alright?" Uncle Liam asked, suddenly appearing, stepping over the dead body and placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Yes...yes I'm okay Liam, but they killed Hinny," I said, pointing towards the dead horse. We lost almost everything as most of the goods had been destroyed and we didn't have the horse to pull the wagon anymore, forcing us to leave the wagon behind.

The closest city to us was Dras-Leona, but it took us a while to reach on foot and by the time we arrived, our feet were so sore from walking. The breaks we had taken barely helped at all.

Uncle pointed out the bare jagged rock that grew bigger as we neared the city. "Helgrind," he said, "the city worships it," and proceeded to tell me more about it. Hearing about the city's religion creeped me out. No wonder uncle never brought us here.

We stayed in an inn for the night, finally getting to rest our tired feet. I stayed awake for a while, thinking of our poor Hinny, and the men I had killed, and about Helgrind and the scary cathedral that sent shivers down my spine just thinking of. And the bed was so uncomfortable, maybe the floor would have been better...

The next morning we went out onto the streets, stopping to buy some bread for breakfast, then searching for what we needed to refill our supplies and searching for a strong sturdy horse. After hours of wandering around, we finally found the perfect horse. He was lean and strong with a beautiful black coat dotted with white spots.

"What are we going to name him Kailee?" asked Uncle Liam after paying for the horse, our money pouch sadly depleting.

"Hmm what about...Avery! Or maybe Jeremy?"

"I like Avery," he said after a moment of thinking. He smiled at me, his gray eyes glinting, and patted the horse's head. "From now on you will be honored with the name, Avery."

"Great!" I beamed at Uncle Liam and jumped happily.

"Come on, don't stay far behind, Kailee," he chuckled.

We finished buying our supplies by mid afternoon and decided to head out immediately to Uru'baen, which was where we had been heading to before being attacked, and where lived a close friend of Uncle Liam who might be able to help us recover from our loss.

We were grateful to have Avery to ride on to Uru'baen, no way would we have been able to reach that distance by foot.

I loved traveling with Uncle Liam. Uncle never ran out of good stories to tell, most of them being about his adventures when he was younger. And every evening one of us would hunt while the other cooked, changing routine every other day. After eating, we would spar with our swords or we would practice our archery, usually making a game out of it, which would lead to a bet on which the loser would end up walking instead of riding on Avery the next day. It was our common routine while traveling, and we always traveled, never staying more than a week in any city.

After days of riding, we came upon Uru'baen. We were able to pass into the city with no trouble and decided it would be best to find Uncle Liam's friend as soon as we could.

Uncle Liam's friend was a grumpy, but really kind man. He had his own prospering trading businessand was able to help us, although, for some reason, he almost denied to do so. He and Uncle spent a long time talking, meanwhile, I had some free time to myself which I happily spent wondering around the city.

We stayed the night at his home, finally eating a good delicious meal and resting in a comfortable bed.

Uncle wanted to leave the very next day, even though his friend wished for us to spend a few more days in his company. But it made Uncle a bit nervous, he never wanted to stay too long. We compromised and spent the next day wandering around the city with him, but set upon leaving the day afterward. I kind of wished we could have stayed there for a while, after all, a soft comfy bed is a nice change from sleeping in the ground or bug infested beds.

We were finally all set to leave, our new wagon was up and ready to go. Uncle had already spoken with his customers and made agreements and different arrangements to accommodate the loss of the previous goods. We slowly made our way out of the city, stopping here and there to speak with people who recognized us from previous trips.

Everything was fine. But it all changed when a strange man called out to my Uncle and ran towards us. Somehow he seemed vaguely familiar. He spoke with my Uncle in hurried whispers and kept looking behind him. I wondered if something was wrong until I saw two soldiers also run towards us. Something was definitely not right. I sat inside the wagon, unsure of what to do. My hand rested nervously on my sword's handle.

My Uncle took notice of the soldiers and cursed under his breath. "Hurry, get up," he motioned to the strange man. I leaned over the edge of the wagon and reached my hand out to help him get up, and Uncle took off just as the man's feet left the floor. He tumbled inside and took a moment to balance himself as much as he could, but the wagon kept swerving and jostling, and he fell to his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still very much confused with the sudden change of events and our newcomer. He was an average man with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, that couldn't have been over his thirties. His clothes were ruffled but were of better quality than I had ever seen. Who could he be?

"Quite fine," he answered, crouching down and taking a look outside. A curse flew out of his mouth and he took out his rapier, keeping it ready to attack. I looked at it, feeling scared of the events that were rolling out, but it seemed Uncle trusted him so I stayed quiet, my hand never leaving my sword.

We started hearing loud shouts from outside. The man turned to me andoffered an apologetic smile, his blue eyes tinted with a hint of sadness. "The name's Darin...I'm sorry for the trouble, little lady."

"What's go-"

The wagon came to a sudden halt and we almost fell out. Uncle Liam jumped off, drawing his sword out and defending himself from the group of soldiers that had surrounded the wagon.

"Liam!" I cried out. Uncle Liam bested them easily, but they were too many for him alone. Darin joined him and together they took down many of the soldiers.

I stood frozen, just watching the scene before my eyes. Why? Why is Uncle doing this? Why would he be fighting against the king's men? We despised the king, but I never thought to see him- No, wait. Why am I not by his side? I battered myself for not going to his aid sooner and took out my sword. Whatever is going on, I have to be with him. I jumped down from the wagon and joined in, taking down as many soldiers as I could.

But there were too many. This is suicide, I thought. From the corner of my eye, I saw Darin easily take down two men. Who is he? What trouble has he stirred us in? I barely dodged a slash from a sword, dancing away and stabbing the soldier on his thigh, and then slashing it across the abdomen of the one behind me. I had never fought for a long period and was getting tired way too quickly.

Uncle Liam took notice of me and his face grimaced in concern.

"Darin, take Kailee into the wagon and leave," he shouted amidst the clanging of metal.

"No!" I stared at him in disbelief. But Darin pulled me away with one arm while still fighting with the other one.

"Get in." His face was red and sweaty, veins pulsing against skin.

Most of the soldiers were down, but we could see more coming from the empty streets that had been busy with people just a few minutes earlier. I turned to look at Uncle. Blood was splattered everywhere on his clothes. "Liam," I whispered.

Darin heaved me up into the wagon and then got up beside me, taking Avery's reins. Avery lurched forward knocking down a man or two and fled down the streets. Uncle Liam grabbed onto the wagon as it passed by and managed to hold on and get inside. We fled through the city, avoiding people and hanging on as the wagon swerved dangerously and many times stood precariously at the edge of turning over.

Once we managed to get out of the denser part of the city, arrows buzzed past us from the archers on top of the city walls. Darin kept a hold on the reins and kept glancing back at the soldiers as Avery strained his muscles to go faster. The soldiers riding their horses were trailing right behind us, it didn't look like we would make it in time to the gates.

"Liam..." I whimpered and touched his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Kailee. Just remember," he said, looking at me straight in the eyes, "stay strong, always keep fighting, and keep your mind safe." I nodded, his tone and words only adding to my fright, but I tried hard not to show it. Liam turned and rummaged through our possessions and grabbed my bow and pack of arrows and aimed at the archers, bringing them down one by one.

The huge gates rumbled as the soldiers raced to get them close in time. We were still too far, and Uncle Liam swore, his eyes skimming everywhere, desperately searching for a way to get us out.

"The soldiers are upon us," said Darin, his bloodied sword poised for another attack.

"Darin, you go on," responded Uncle Liam. His voice sounded close to defeat, but his face hardened with determination. He stole a quick glance my way, then jumped out of the wagon, rolled, and charged onto the wave of soldiers. Darin grimaced but kept on going.

"Wait, what? No!" I panicked as Liam left. "Darin, we can't leave him!"

Darin shook his head and was about to apologize, but didn't get to as he saw me jump out of the wagon and go after Liam. "Kailee!" he shouted but was too late. He cursed and stopped the wagon. He couldn't get caught, but he couldn't leave us behind either. He shook his head and turned the wagon around, charging it towards the soldiers and knocking a few down with the help of Avery. Darin turned the wagon around again, but this time, it fell over as Avery was stabbed and he tumbled down. Darin threw himself out of the wagon before it could trap him. He landed on his side and immediately reached out for a sword that laid close by from a fallen soldier, just in time to defend himself.

The soldiers surrounded us and closed us in together. We fought hard for what seemed like an eternity but was most likely only a couple of minutes. Weariness was taking a claim on us and holding on tightly. Numerous scratches decorated our bodies. I felt like giving up and falling onto the soiled ground as soldiers after soldiers replaced the fallen ones before us.

All of a sudden, a wave of silence swept through the area as little by little the clanging of swords stopped as the king's men halted their attacks and they parted somewhere in the middle as someone walked in between them and toward us.

We wearily held our swords, confused to what was happening. At that moment from the corner of my eye, I watched as one of the soldiers took advantage of the distraction and attacked Uncle Liam from behind. I blinked and turned around, paralyzed in horror as Uncle Liam turned and tried to block the attack, but was too late and the sword dug into his chest. Surprise took over Liam's face before he fell to the ground, his sword falling beside him as his hands clutched the sword that now protruded from him.

"Liam!" I screamed and ran towards him but was pulled to a stop by Darin. I turned and stared incredulously at him, but he was paying attention to what was going on in front of us.

A tall man strode proudly out from the group of men. His face was a white deadly pale, and his hair and eyes were darker and more crimson than the blood spilled on the soiled ground.

He took a look at us and raised an eyebrow, assimulating disbelief.

"This is what the commotion is about? You couldn't take care of these three fools?" he said, turning to look at the king's men.

Darin tightened his grip on my arm and his face paled. "Curse our luck, it's a Shade." He then leaned in and whispered to my ear.

"It's Darin, a traitor who has been leaking information to the Varden," spoke out one of the soldiers.

The Shade turned back to us and chuckled, "and a mere child? Surely you should have killed them easily."

Darin let my arm go and ran towards the Shade, sword ready to attack. I took my chance and attacked the man who had killed my uncle.

The Shade lifted his hand up and muttered a string of words, a feral smile lighting his face, and Darin and I fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lock them up," ordered the Shade and then turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally woke up, I simply wished I hadn't.

My body was too sore to attempt to sit up. Not that I even wanted to. I looked around and found that I was imprisoned in a small cell, and before long, the events prior to my unconsciousness crashed down on me all at once. The memories were all a fuzzy, tangled mess. Except...one. Did it really happen?

I closed my eyes again, feeling the hot tears pour out uncontrollably. I bit my quivering lip to retain myself from crying out loud, but it didn't stop the wave of images that swallowed my mind; Uncle's face twisted in pain and shock, the sword eerily protruding from his chest, his body falling to the ground where the blood pooled around him. It didn't feel real. It wasn't. It couldn't be.

I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. To hold him. It had all happened too quick.

I covered my face with my hands to cover the sobs that had managed to escape. The images wouldn't leave. They just kept repeating over and over in my mind against my will. It was worse than any nightmare.

~~~

I woke up later again, having fallen asleep sometime in the midst of my crying.

A bit of light filtered into the cell through the small barred window high up on the wall.

How long has it been? I curled up and hugged my knees, staying like that for who knows how long. Time went by slow and steady. Unreal. I kept my eyes open, staring out in front of me but not seeing anything at all.

How long has it been? I curled up and hugged my knees, staying like that for who knows how long. Time went by slow and steady. Unreal. I kept my eyes open, staring out in front of me but not seeing anything at all.

Time. What a curious thing. So unreal.

I kept hearing noises outside of the cell; footsteps back and forth, a shout here and there. Some time later I heard a click and the cell door creak open. Footsteps entered the room and approached closer to where I lay.

A soldier entered my field of vision. He set down a tray with food and a glass of water on the small table across from me.

"Hello," he said softly and crouched down beside me, "I brought you some food."

I kept on looking straight ahead, avoiding his stare.

"What's your name?"

"A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be stuck here."

He sighed and stood up after waiting for answers that wouldn't come. "You might have a chance to get out of here if you speak what you know."

He left and opened the cell door, pausing for a second, "by the way, Darin will be put to death for treason. Thought you might want to know. You might be allowed to speak with him...if you cooperate with us."

At the mention of Darin, my eyes lit up. Anger slowly crept into my mind like a deadly poison. It was his fault. He pulled us into this. He got Uncle killed.

The cell door closed behind the soldier, leaving behind a numbing echo. But, Uncle trusted him. Uncle always fought for what he thought was right. What did Uncle die for...?

I remembered Darin smiling at me apologetically and fighting bravely beside Uncle. It hurt so much to remember.

"It wasn't his fault," I said slowly and painfully, my throat being sore and parched. It was hard to admit it wasn't Darin's fault, though I still felt resentment towards him. Then whose fault is it? Who could I blame? I desperately needed someone to blame.

Then I remembered what Darin had whispered to my ear.

 _"If you escape, search for the Varden. Tell them Darin has failed. The king remains with four dragon eggs. A Shade is on his side."_

The Varden. Uncle had mentioned the Varden before. I sat up and thought hard, trying to remember what Uncle Liam had said, but any memory of it evaded my mind. Instead, I found myself reliving old memories of my time with Liam, not knowing if I should cry or laugh, or do both.

I sighed and stared at the tray of food and the glass of water that called out to me, gulping to confirm my parched throat.

Reluctantly, I stood up and grabbed the glass of water taking a small sip. The cool liquid relieved the pain and soon the glass was empty, and the tray of food followed shortly.

I sat back down on the bed, feeling tired and numb and oh so confused. The cold gray walls stared back at me as I tried to forget everything. Everything. I wished it would all disappear and take me along with it. I blinked back the tears and laid back down as I had been before. Eventually, I fell asleep again.

~~~

The rusty creak and sudden bang of the cell door startled me and I sat up in a flash, searching for the source of the commotion. I relaxed a bit when I saw a soldier enter with another tray of food. How long had I slept?

"Good, I have your attention," the soldier said, noting that I was looking at him. I recognized his voice from last time. My eyes followed his every movement as he walked in and set the tray of food on the table. "Will you speak to me now?" he asked and fixed me with a studying gaze.

I only stared back at him, not really knowing how else to react.

"Time is running up for Darin. If you want to speak with him one last time, I suggest you give us the information we need."

I looked away at this. I needed to know more about the Varden. And Darin...

"What do you want to know?" I asked quietly, meanwhile thinking.

"Everything you know about Darin. And who was the other person with you."

I thought slowly over through his words, thinking of how best to answer. The mention of "the other person" however, distracted me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and the tears wanting to be set free again.

"I..I don't really know Darin...just that he was a friend of my...Uncle Liam..," I said ending in a small whisper, the tears pooling around my eyes unwillingly.

The soldier came closer and crouched down beside me like last time, though this time he gently touched my arm.

"Your uncle was the other person?"

I simply nodded, not daring to look at him. "We transported goods to cities...that's all. I don't know why he attacked."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes, his hand still touching my arm. Then, "do you know if he or Darin are with the Varden?"

My head turned at the mention of the Varden, and I slightly cocked it to the side when I realized it could have looked suspicious. "The Varden?" I asked as innocent as I could.

"Yes, the Varden. The king's enemies."

"No, I don't know," I said, shaking my head slightly, "Uncle never mentioned it."

He stared at me, deciding if I was lying or not, and I stared back. After a moment, he stood up. "Thanks for the information." He turned to walk away.

"Will I get to see Darin?" I called out to him.

"I don't know if a murderer like you should be granted such wish."

The loud bang of the closing door was nothing compared to the shock of his words.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the information."

The captain walked away from the girl, his fists clenched tightly and shaking in anger. He wanted to, no, he needed to take out his anger on someone, but he couldn't touch the girl. No, all he could do right now was walk away.

"Will I get to see Darin?"

The young girl's voice called out to him. It was a simple question, but it had him seething. How can a child be capable of committing such heinous crimes and not even feel remorse for what she had done? How could she ask in such a soft, innocent, and pleading tone if she would be able to see Darin? When he himself would not be able to see his own brother ever again.

"I don't know if a murderer like you should be granted such wish," said the captain icily, barely controlling the emotions that threatened to pour into his voice. He opened the cell door and slammed it behind him, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he leaned against the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, then turned to lock the cell and headed over to see the king.

Upon the door to the throne room, the captain knocked and waited to be allowed inside. The king's voice rumbled a "come in," and the captain opened the door and approached the king who sat on his mighty throne.

"My king," the captain bowed and proceeded, "the child has finally spoken, but didn't really give any information."

He relayed his earlier conversation with the prisoner and voiced his opinion afterwards, "I think she is covering for them."

"What makes you think so?"

"Although very young, she fought as hard as the two men and killed many of the soldiers. What reason would a child fight for? With such skill? I think she was trained by the Varden."

King Galbatorix paused, thinking over what was said. He had already thought through this, arriving at the same conclusion.

"She is young, her mind can and will be changed," he said afterwards. "But first, let her visit the other prisoner, and overhear their conversation. Report what you find to me."

"Yes, my king," bowed the captain again.

With a small wave of his hand, King Galbatorix had the captain depart from the throne room.

The captain left feeling worse than before. The child would be able to see the other prisoner? It was injustice. It was horrible and cruel. Why was fate doing this to him? But, she would pay. He would make sure that the girl paid for what she did. It didn't matter how young she was, how innocent she looked, or how confused she might have been at the time, she killed him and she would pay.

~~~

Time passed by, unable to release the tension and shock I felt after the soldier left, leaving behind his cold, cruel words. He had been faking, I realized, faking kindness.

What was going to happen to me now?

Will I stay imprisoned for the rest of my life? Or will my fate be the same as Darin's?

I began to panic, but there was nothing I could do. The only thing in this room was the bed in which I laid on and the table with the tray of food and water. I glanced at the food and water and looked away, feeling hurt by what the soldier had done to me. How could I have even begun to trust him? At least I hadn't been too stupid and told him about the Varden, that is if he had believed I didn't know anything. But I don't, right?

 _Murderer._ He called me a murderer. Somehow, that word had evaded me before. Yes, I had killed people before, but I had never dwelled on it long enough to convict myself that title. So I was a murderer then? But I never killed anyone innocent. Right?

The now familiar creak of the cell door interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see the soldier again. His blue eyes were cold and menacing. I stared at him with the best blank face that I could muster, though inside my thoughts were reeling.

"Get up," he said and reached for my arm before I could even process his words, violently yanking me off the bed. He pushed me towards the two other soldiers who had entered the cell with him. They chained my hands and escorted me out to the hall.

I stayed silent, my slow pace causing me to be constantly pulled by the soldiers. We walked down a hall lined up by cell doors on either side. Moans, groans, and shouts could be heard coming from inside some of the cells, and occasionally the hollow faces of men were seen, peering out through the cell door's barred window.

We turned right and went down a narrow set of stairs wide enough for two people. The soldier who had spoken to me, which I then found out was the captain, walked in front of the group, followed by one soldier who held me and then the other soldier that now walked behind us. We kept walking like this, reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking down another hall similar to the one we had just left.

The captain stopped somewhere in the middle of the long hall, pulled out a set of keys and opened the thick cell door in front of him. He motioned to the other soldiers to bring me into the room.

The room was empty except for a stone table in the middle. The only light inside came from an oil lamp just lit a few seconds ago by one of the soldiers. It was cold inside with a sense of foreboding that had the hair on my skin rise up and my body release an involuntary shiver.

"Speak with him, for this will be the last time you will see him," said the captain. My chains were removed and the soldiers left the room, leaving the lamp they carried hanging on the wall and locking the door behind them.

I walked towards the stone table, barely making out the outline of Darin's form. "Darin?"

He let out a groan and struggled against the straps that bound him to the table. "Kailee, is that you?" His voice was low and raspy, barely recognizable.

I was by his side in an instant, looking over his tortured form. His clothes were tattered and torn, and in some places, there were burned holes that revealed charred skin underneath. He had gashes all over his body and face, some still oozing blood. It took all I had to not throw up.

"Yes, Darin," I spoke softly, too intimidated to be able to speak any louder.

His eyes gazed over me. They had a wild and lost look to them. "How are you?" he asked.

I felt something brush against my conscious and I quickly shielded my mind like Uncle had taught me to. As I did, his hand reached for mine and he mouthed, "It's me."

I cautiously lowered the defenses around my mind. A rough yet gentle conscience touched my mind and I heard Darin's voice clearly as if it was a part of my own thoughts.

 _"No doubt we are being overheard. I must tell you important things, but we must also keep talking out loud so they do not suspect."_

A few moments had passed since he had spoken out loud. "I'm okay," I said hoping the pause hadn't been too long. _"But what will happen?"_

"That's good, I'm sorry to have brought you and your uncle into this mess." His blue eyes were sincere, and again, tinted with a shade of sadness. _"You have to try to escape and get to the Varden. I'm doing everything I can to make you seem innocent and threatless. But you did kill many men. Liam taught you well,"_ he ended with a grin.

I smiled back a little, briefly remembering my time with Uncle. Then I let out a small sob and cried out, "What will happen to us? Is it true they're going to kill you?" _"Who are the Varden?"_

 _"The Varden are a group of rebels working to bring down King Galbatorix. Liam and I worked together for them. I have been trying to gain as much information as I can about the dragon eggs' location. If you get to the Varden, you must tell them he still has four left, and he keeps them..."_

I gasped as a series of images passed through my mind, showing me the way to where the king kept the dragon eggs hidden. They were the most beautiful stones I had ever seen.

"I don't know little one, I don't know." _"You must do everything you can to get this to the Varden. Liam gave his life for this, Kailee."_ Darin stared at me intently when he said this.

A wave of sadness washed over me. Why? Uncle Liam with the Varden? It was hard to believe it. _"And how could I get there?"_

 _"Go to Carvahall, look for Brom. You can trust him with everything I've told you."_

At that moment the cell door opened and the soldiers went in and pulled me away from Darin.

"No, please!" I screamed and kicked at the soldiers.

 _"Remember, protect your mind, never let your guard down, and be careful who you trust. I believe in you."_

"Darin!" I squeezed his hand and looked at him one more time before being chained and pushed out. _"I will Darin. I will get to the Varden, I promise."_

The tears rolled down my dirty cheeks before I could stop them. I struggled against the soldiers to no avail, kicking and squirming even though I was too exhausted. I didn't have a chance to do anything to save Darin, but the mere activity of struggling at least gave me something to do, to not think.

Outside of the cell stood the same tall man that had appeared before us the day Uncle was killed. What had Darin called him? A Shade?

He walked over to me, bent down, and embraced my throat with his cold pale hands. His nails dug into my skin and he forced me to look at him, his maroon eyes piercing maliciously into my wide green ones. I felt a small alien touch slightly push against my conscious, becoming rougher as the wall in my mind struggled to stay strong.

After a few moments, it slipped away, but the Shade didn't move. He kept staring intently, his grip still tight.

"Would you like to stay and hear him scream as he takes his last dying breath?...Or would you like to speak for him?"

I stared at him blankly, tasting the saltiness of the tears that had reached my lips. My body trembled slightly, whether in fear or anger, I did not know.

"Have it your way." He pushed my chin away, leaving behind small scratches, and walked towards the captain. They spoke briefly and then the Shade went into Darin's cell, turning to grin at me and show off his sharp teeth before going in and closing the door behind him.

The captain ordered the soldiers to take me back. I stopped struggling and focused on not thinking what the Shade had done or what he would do to Darin. Instead, I focused on remembering everything Darin had told me. Carvahall. Brom. The Varden. What exactly did Uncle do for the Varden? And why didn't he ever told me? My head was starting to throb painfully. And those maroon eyes, they remained ever present in my mind.

Upon the door of my cell, the soldiers unchained me and pushed me inside, locking the cell and leaving me alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Durza found himself walking to the king with little to no information again. Although he had tortured him for days, the prisoner wouldn't speak, nor would he allow anyone to enter his mind. He would only call out the name, 'Kailee' in between his unconscious states. And the child, whom he supposed was Kailee, had not been of any use.

He knocked on the door and entered. King Galbatorix sat on his throne, observing him and waiting for him to speak.

"My king, the child did not help bring any new information. They did not mention the Varden at all, and she is able to protect her mind."

The king remained silent for a while. There was no doubt the prisoner was from the Varden, Durza had already made sure of that. If only he could find out where they were hiding. Maybe he could use the child against the prisoner, she was of no other use for him. Albeit, she had the skill and the courage to fight, and maybe, just maybe, could use magic. He was told she had more skill than some of his own men. Even so, she's a child, her mind can be easily manipulated.

"Very well, have the child be brought to me."

"As you wish, my king." The Shade left the room, leaving the king to his own thoughts. Soon after, he returned followed by two soldiers who carried the chained girl. She was small and thinbut had enough muscle to lift a sword. Her big green eyes, that were now red and swollen from crying, were set upon light skin, that might have been a little lighter if not for all the dirt that covered her young face. The red-orange tones in her chestnut hair were mostly lost in the mud and blood that caked the long messy curls that fell limp around her small body. Her tattered clothes were in a similar state, the countless patches now lost in the grime. She was obviously tired as she could barely hold herself up and her eyes strained to remain open.

"Unchain her." Once she was unchained, Galbatorix gestured to the Shade and the soldiers to make leave.

"Come closer, child," he said once the door was closed. "Tell me, what is your name?"

A short silence followedas if she was deciding whether to speak or not. That would have been a mistake, and having arrived at that conclusion, she then spoke her name in a small quiet voice. "Kailee."

"Kailee...," repeated Galbatorix, tasting her name on his tongue, "I am sorry for your uncle's death, but my men only defended themselves...will you tell me what happened?"

His voice was gentle and soothing. For a moment she wanted to believe he really was sorry, that maybe he wasn't a bad king. _Uncle died for this._ Still, she needed to find a way out. And so she told him her story.

"My uncle Liam and I were raided about a month ago...we transported goods to cities. And we came to Uru'baen to search for help from a friend. We were just about to leave when...when Darin came. He begged us to help him...we didn't know what was wrong, and then we were surrounded by soldiers. I don't know why...why Liam fought...but I didn't want to see him hurt! I'm sorry!"

She had started slowly, then quickly picked up the pace, ending with a cry. Tears pooled her eyes again and distress washed over her face.

"What do you know of the Varden?"

"Your soldier said they oppose you. I know nothing else, " she sniffed.

"Do you promise you are not lying? I would be very angry if I found out you have lied to me. And trust me, I have ways of finding out."

"...I promise."

He stared at her, searching to see if her face betrayed her words. She was angry, no doubt. He sensed it coming from her, along with her sorrow. Oh. There it was, that spark. The defiance. The fear. The anger. Potential. A plan began to formulate in his mind and he immediately set it on its course.

"Why were you intent in seeing Darin?"

"I..I don't know. Liam trusted him, or else he would never have fought with him."

"But it is his fault your uncle is dead." Although they were said in the same soothing voice, the words hit her hard and cold like ice. "If not for him, you two would still be traveling together."

Kailee's eyes widened in shock. She tried not to cry, not to believe a single word he said. But his last statement painfully rang in her head over and over again, she couldn't help stop the sobs that heaved from her small chest.

King Galbatorix stood up and walked down from his throne to where stood Kailee. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder, and the other gently lifted up her chin.

"Darin brought you this pain, child. Not me, not my soldiers, but Darin. Do you seek for revenge?"

"Yes," she answered, barely audible.

"Then you must help me destroy the Varden, for that is who Darin is working for, and therefore are your enemies."

"H..how can I help?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"You are a smart girl, go and talk with Darin. Extract the Varden's location from him. Do you have any other family?"

"No."

"Then, I will take care of you, for if you are loyal to the king, he will grant his children protection. But you must get this information for me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rest for now, and speak with Darin tomorrow. You may now leave."

The soldiers came in as soon as he finished speaking and took her back to her cell, unchained.


	5. Chapter 5

I was taken back to the cell, although at least, without chains. The tears kept falling and all I could do was whisper "Liam" over and over to myself. It was tempting to grab the soldiers' swords and fight them, but I could barely even walk, let alone fight, and not that it would even help me end up anywhere else other than dead.

I still felt shaken after meeting the king. His voice was so soothing I would have stayed there and listened to him talk all day. But, he wanted me to go against Darin. He almost made me believe that it was Darin's fault that Uncle Liam had been killed. It was as if a hazehad taken over, thinking for me, only allowing me to follow its trance. But Uncle had trusted Darin and therefore I did too. _Uncle died for this. Uncle died for this._

I couldn't give him the information to the Varden. Not that Darin had told me where it was anyway. He only said to look for Brom in Carvahall. Carvahall. Liam and I must have passed Carvahall at least once. Could it had been to meet Brom? I didn't know and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I needed to find a way out. Maybe Darin could help me think of something.

Somehow, I would find a way to keep my promise, but for now, I dropped my tired body onto the bed and let sleep take over me.

~~~

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit more rested. My mind sifted through yesterday's events, hoping to find maybe something I had overlooked before. But I found nothing.

The door creaked open and a different soldier came in with a tray of food. It looked a bit more appetizing than the ones before. He left and I decided to go ahead and eat. I was starving and who knows when I might need some strength to fight.

Soon after I ate, the captain and his soldiers came in and brought me out of my cell. They didn't chain me but still held on to my arms a bit too tightly. We walked to where Darin was being held and the whole way, the captain wouldn't look at me with his hatred filled eyes, nor would he speak but to give orders. Again, they opened the door to Darin's cell and left me alone with him.

I called his name and ran over to stand by him. He looked a gazillion times worse than he had been yesterday.

"Kailee? What are you doing here?"

I lowered the walls around my mind and reached out to him. _"The king wants me to believe you caused Liam's death and has told me to seek revenge by asking you where the Varden are."_

I spoke to him as quickly as possible through our minds, then added out loud, "I begged for them to let me see you."

"You shouldn't have, Kailee. I am as good as dead." _"Do you believe the king?_

 _"No, I don't blame you. But what do I do? He has promised to take me in if I give him what he wants. How will I escape?"_

I stroked his cheek lightly, gazing at the new and old wounds that had been inflicted on his skin. He winced and I quickly removed my hand. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain he was in.

"There might still be hope, Darin. If you tell me where the Varden are, I'll go look for them."

 _"On no account can the king find out where the Varden are. He would send out his army and have them destroyed. Let me think of something."_

A few minutes passed by. I kept looking to the door hoping they wouldn't come in just yet.

When he finally spoke again, he said out loud, "I can't Kailee. I can't tell you that," and through our thoughts, he said very slowly but unhesitatingly, _"When the soldiers come in, I want you to take one of their swords and kill me. Can you do that?"_

I stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at what he had just proposed. "But Darin,"

 _"Either way I will be dead after they're done torturing me, and that could take a very long time. If you kill me now, no one can get the Varden's location from me."_

 _"But the king? He-"_

 _"Aye, he will be mad at you. He might have you killed, imprisoned, tortured, but the Varden will be safe."_

"Please Darin," I whimpered. "I need to get to the Varden."

 _"Kailee, you have to do this. For me, for the Varden, for Liam."_

I looked away from him, barely able to process what he was saying. Kill Darin? How...I can't! Would Liam really want this? There must be another way! But I knew there wasn't. He spoke the truth and I hated it.

 _"Kailee, pl-"_

 _"Okay, I will."_ I felt the words tumble out before my mind had even embraced its meaning.

 _"I am sorry to put you through this, little one,"_ he said, and gently squeezed my hand, _"Liam raised you well, you were his biggest pride."_ I looked into his blue eyes, scared of everything. Of killing Darin, of my own fate. Was I really Liam's pride? Would he think I was doing the right thing? Darin's eyes and touch calmly reassured me, almost as if saying everything would be alright, though of course, we both knew it wouldn't, not for either of us.

"I can't Kailee, no matter how much you plead, I can't tell you where the Varden are. I am sorry," he continued, a faint smile on his calm, battered face.

I hugged him, for the first and last time, willing myself not to cry. Then I stood and walked a few steps away, looking at him as I did. I called out to the soldiers and a minute later, the door was opened and two soldiers came towards me. I felt my heart stop momentarily, then willed myself not to think.

When they were close enough, I kicked one of them in the stomach, knocking his breath out, and elbowed the other one in the chest as hard as I could. Before they could recover, I took one of their swords and turned to run to Darin, but one of the men grabbed my free arm.

I turned back to him, pulled him towards me, and swung the sword down on his arm. His screams sounded distant in my mind. Unreal. I shook his dismembered arm off and plunged my sword into the other soldier's chest who was standing up and about to take out his sword. His eyes widened and his mouth gasped for air. I hastily pulled the sword out, pushing away all gruesome thoughts, and ran to Darin, climbed onto the stone table and kneeled by his side.

Footsteps and shouts were heard outside the halls getting closer and closer, and closer. And the seconds grew longer, and longer, and longer.

But in my mind, it was only us two, alone. He smiled tenderly, his blue eyes as gentle as the beautiful sea, and whispered like a cool, soft breeze, _"You can have my heart, little one."_

Tears blurred my vision almost as if wishing to shield my eyes from what it would soon witness, and my trembling hands gripped the sword's handle tightly.

 _Why am I doing this?_

My arms felt numb and heavy, as if they belonged to someone else, as I raised the cold steel sword..

 _This is wrong!_

The sharp tip of the sword hungrily hovering over his chest, craving...

 _Stop! Please don't!_

and satisfied as it pierced his heart.

~~~

It seemed as if time had stopped.

I heard Darin gasp and let out one final breath. I looked away, holding on to the sword that was still sunk in his heart, and weeped into the crook of my elbow. I didn't want to see the life run away from his eyes, instead I focused on etching the memory of his smile and his gentle blue eyes into my mind. _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

All too soon, my shoulders and arms were gripped tightly by the soldiers who had come running at the sound of the screams of the ones I'd hurt. They yanked me off the bloody stone table and chained my hands. I didn't do anything to stop them, just continued to cry. I was alone. I had killed Darin.

"What have you done!" shouted the captain furiously. He shook my shoulders violently, but I didn't respond nor look at him, just let my head hang as the tears fell and mixed with the blood swimming on the floor.

"Take her to the king. Now!"

They gripped my arms tightly and forcefully took me to see the king. My legs didn't want to move, nor did I want to make them, so they held me up, so as my feet didn't touch the ground.

My head hurt terribly and I couldn't think straight. It all felt like a dream. A nightmare. So unreal. This wasn't happening! What did I do? Why?!?!

They took me into the king's throne room and pushed me to the ground before him. I didn't dare look up. I barely heard the captain as he spoke to King Galbatorix.

"My king, she has killed one of our men and the prisoner, Darin."

It was silent for the longest time. Then I heard the tap of the king's boots and the rustle of his cape as he walked down from his throne and stopped before me.

"Why?"

I couldn't speak, it felt like my throat was clogged, as if I was drowning.

"Why?" he asked again, louder. His voice shook the whole room.

"...I'm sorry!... I tried to get him to tell me where the Varden are, but he wouldn't...I was mad...mad that he had killed Liam...," I said amidst the sobbing, still pretending I blamed Darin. Huh, as if there'd be any chance I could escape now.

"You just destroyed the only person, the only chance we had of finding the Varden," he said calmly, but every word he spoke was filled with rage.

I couldn't look up. I was trembling, scared of what would happen next. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "but I couldn't stop myself."

I fell to the floor as I was struck hard by the king's hand. My jaw hurt and I couldn't breathe because of the shock. But I was expecting something much worse than that.

"You have gravely disappointed me. This mistake should cost you your life. But I still have use for you...nevertheless, you deserve punishment," he turned his attention to the captain, "lock her up in the darkest cell, no food, no water for a week."

The soldiers picked me up and took me away from the throne room. I felt numb as they carried me away. All I saw was the soldiers' boots as they marched in silence.

But we hadn't advanced too far when a commotion interrupted our march. The soldiers that carried me were knocked to the ground and I fell to my knees. Before I even understood what had happened, a cold hand grabbed me by the throat and pinned me up against the wall, cutting off all my air supply.

The Shade's ghostly face towered inches away from mine. His lip was curled in distaste and his eyes burned furiously.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" he growled.

"Heard...Darin's screams..and his final breath," I managed to mutter back at him mockingly.

He snarled and slammed me against the wall again and tightened his hand around my neck.

I whimpered and my fingers clawed at his hands as my lungs started to burn and scream for air, his grip making worse the pain in my jaw where the king had struck me.

Does it even matter if I die? I didn't have anything left. I felt light headed and my vision began to blur. My hands slid away from his, and I ceased struggling.

The captain just stood a few feet away, watching us with his mouth slightly gaping open. Then he shook himself and very slowly as if hoping I'd die before he'd finished speaking, said to the Shade, "the king still sees use in her and has ordered for her to be locked up, not killed."

The Shade looked unaffected by the captain's words but eased his grip. He kept glaring as my body involuntarily began to take small intakes of air. My lungs still burned and I was still dizzy, but I didn't feel like passing out just yet.

"I'll be looking forward to torturing you," he snarled and let me go and I fell to the floor. My muscles burned and ached and my whole body trembled. The Shade still stood before me as I gasped for the much-needed air.

The captain reluctantly went forward to help me up, but before he reached me, the Shade viciously kicked my side a couple of times and then turned and left.

The impact threw me sideways and I grabbed my side as the pain burst through it. It hurt to breathe and I couldn't move.

The captain merely stayed silent, picked me up and carried me away. Every step he took sent jolts of pain through my body as he took a different route towards my new cell. In it, there were no windows, no bed, nothing, but the cold cement floor in which he threw me to.

"You deserve to die," he spat out.

The captain's words echoed in the room long after he left, the heavy door banging shut behind him, leaving me alone in utter darkness. It made no difference if I closed my eyes. But I kept them closed, sobbing and choking in pain, wishing I had died. I was alone, haunted by the memories of Liam and Darin and all the men I had killed.

What have I done?


	6. Chapter 6

_The loud shouts of men. The horses whining. The jostling and rumbling as the wagon went against a bump on the road, swerving here and there as children and mothers screamed in terror and ran out of the way, pulling their kids to safety. The pumping of blood, so loud and constant, why wouldn't it stop? It barely let me listen as the shouts grew closer and closer. The clanging of steel deafening our ears as we tried to make sense of what was going on. The pile of bodies that littered the ground, their faces now a ghostly reflection that faded into dust. Liam. He called to me and I ran over to hug him, but before I got there, the cursed red blotch spread over his chest, the sword pushing its way through his body and sticking out, leering at me. Liam gasped, mouthing out my name before he fell over. Behind him stood the Shade. Or was it Darin? I blinked and the person's face blurred, becoming indistinguishable, but the feral smile remained, laughing and gloating, coming closer, swiftly, like a bird soaring down on its prey. I couldn't move. I couldn't think as it hit me._

~~~

Silence. Only silence.

I could barely even hear my own breathing, my own heart pumping blood. Was I asleep or was I awake? I didn't even know if I was actually alive.

My throat was so sore from screaming. The nightmares that would crawl into my head would just not leave me alone. Maybe they were the only thing that kept me from believing I was dead.

I stayed slumped on the cold hard ground, shivering, trembling, covered in sweat. Flashes of the recent nightmare played in my mind, keeping me from moving. As if I could. I probably couldn't even lift a finger. And I wouldn't dare try to, in fear of causing the pain from my side and my neck to hit me again with full force.

It wasn't Darin, it couldn't be. But the image of him standing behind Liam, it had looked so real. It terrified me. _But it wasn't him. It wasn't! Go away!_

I tensed, having heard a shrill scream. It took me a good few minutes to realize it had come from me. I gulped and thought of something else instead.

Had I done the right thing? Had killing Darin been the right thing? I had already gone through this thought hundreds of time, yet I always came back to it. If I hadn't killed him, the Shade would have done so. And they could have found out about the Varden.

But who are the Varden? All I knew is that they opposed the king. And Uncle Liam and Darin worked for them.

And King Galbatorix. He didn't seem so bad. He could make you believe the whole world was wrong, and he was right. And I would believe it, had I not seen the poverty and injustices that struck the cities.

It was his fault.

His fault. Not mine.

His fault.

Or mine?

I thought I heard footsteps getting closer to me, but I hadn't seen anyone in a long time. How long exactly? I turned towards the sound, but I didn't see anything. Oh. Wait. I had my eyes closed.

I opened them a bit and closed them right up as a bright light blinded me. I instinctively covered my eyes with my handsbut was taken by surprise as someone yanked my arm and pulled me up to my feet, making me cry in pain.

My legs failed me and I fell back to the floor, instantly covering my eyes with my free arm.

"Get up!" called a rough voice and the person yanked me back up.

I stumbled back and forth as if in a drunk stupor. My body was really tired and I thought I might just pass out from the pain.

I squinted my eyes and looked down at the ground that swirled below me, and felt hands bind mine in chains. I was pulled away, but could barely keep my step and I kept stumbling and falling to the point that they lifted me up and had my feet dangling. My eyes tried to adjust to the light, and I kept whimpering in pain with almost every step the soldiers took.

I was taken into the king's throne room. Now what? I wasn't ready to find out what was going to happen to me.

The soldiers kept a hold on me as I could barely keep myself up. I let my head loll to the side and kept my eyes closed. On no account did I want to see the king. Or anyone for the matter.

"Kailee, look at me." His voice was soft and soothing, almost comforting. But I still didn't want to look at him.

"Kailee," he said a bit more stern.

Ugh, well, I would have to look at him sooner or later. I lifted my head up a bit and winced, my neck and jaw still very sore. I looked at him as best as I could, my eyes still not well adjusted to the light.

The king sat on his throne, looking down at me with an unreadable expression. The room was silent for a long while, in which no one else dared speak as the king pondered over his thoughts. Every minute that passed made me even more nervous, and more tired, the pain ever present in my body.

When he spoke, at last, he spoke in a soft, almost fatherly tone.

"Kailee, you have gravely disappointed me. I thought you were smarter than what you have shown me. Your actions have cost me the opportunity to destroy the Varden. Our common enemy."

I tried to keep my eyes on him as he spoke, but all I wanted was to drop to the floor and forget about everything I had ever known.

"I have had many men killed and tortured for lesser mistakes. And I should be doing the same to you. But I believe you are brilliant and talented for your age, Kailee, much more than you have shown me. I will take you in, and you will help me. I don't want you to disappoint me again, understood?"

Take me in? At this point, I didn't care anymore. Liam and Darin were gone, and the Varden? What was so important about the Varden that it had cost Liam and Darin's lives? Maybe it was the Varden's fault? Or King Galbatorix? I was so confused and remained quiet, ignoring the king as the internal battle took place within my messed up mind.

But that was a mistake. I felt a tight grip take a hold of me as if wanting to squeeze the life out of me. My head was forced up so as to see the king, who was staring down at me with narrowed eyes.

"Is it understood, Kailee?"

The grip tightened painfully, and I whimpered, not knowing how much more pain I could take. Did I have anything to live for?

 _'Just remember, stay strong, always keep fighting, and keep your mind safe.'_

 _'You must do everything you can to get this to the Varden. Liam gave his life for this, Kailee.'_

Liam's andDarin's words suddenly popped up in my mind, clearing the raging battle that was wearing me down. How could I have forgotten Liam's words? The promise I made Darin? Did I even have a chance to fulfill it?

"Yes...my king." Might as well give it a shot, I didn't have anything left to lose anyway. _Always keep fighting._

I felt the grip tighten for a few moments and then disappear. I probably would have fallen to the floor had the soldiers not been holding me.

"Good, we will begin tomorrow. Be ready."

The king dismissed us, giving the soldiers orders to take me to my new room. When we got there, a maid was already there to whom I was given to. She carefully took me to wash and undressed me, giving view to all the wounds I had. They were ugly, but she didn't say a word as she scrubbed of all the grime, dirt, and blood stuck to my skin and hair. I would whimper and bite my lips trying to suppress the screams as she'd pass over a wound.

When most of the dirt and blood were scrubbed off and the water was as clear as mud, she took me out, dried me, and carefully tended to my numerous wounds, which was another painful task. Then, she combed my hair, fighting with all the tough tangles, and dressed me up in clean clothes. They weren't much, but they were the cleanest I had ever worn in my life.

After being dressed, the maid brought me food and water, which she tried to feed me. I refused, although I had not eaten in days and felt extremely weak, I could barely keep my eyes open anymore.

"Come on, child, you have to eat," she said softly, but stern.

I shook my head, just looking at the food made me feel nauseous. Can't I just sleep? Sleep and forget. Forget about everything. About the king. About Darin. About Liam. My dear, Uncle Liam. Why? _Always keep fighting._

I felt bad for almost forgetting their words. But what could I do? What was there to fight for? _The Varden._ They had died for the Varden. Opposing Galbatorix.

Galbatorix. It was his fault.

 _Always keep fighting._ _ **So be it.**_

A couple of tears fell down my cheek, and I closed my eyes. I was starting to drift off and lose conscious when suddenly I felt something touch my cheek. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and raised my hand to feel what had touched me.

The maid was looking at me, her blue-grey eyes filled with a mix of kindness and sadness? Or was it pity? I couldn't tell, but she gently wiped the tears away and sat next to me, pulling me close to her and wrapping an arm around me.

It felt...strange, to be embraced, but comforting. She didn't say anything, but hummed as she sifted her fingers through my now untangled hair, as little by little, I drifted off to sleep.

 _I promise Darin. I love you, Liam."_ _I will avenge you._

 ** _I promise._**


	7. Chapter 7

The air was nice and cool, a soft breeze played with the trees that were barely visible under the pale light of the moon. Tonight, I had to join the other soldiers in guarding the gates and walls of the city. It was nice to spend time outside under the star-filled sky, but anything rarely happened at this time. We usually stood for hours, walking around occasionally with our hands on our sheaths, maybe making small talk with the other soldiers but nothing more.

But it gave me time to think, and I didn't know anymore if that was a good or bad thing. It had been eight years. Eight years since Uncle Liam and I had come to this forsaken place. Eight years since I had met Darin. Eight years since I had been imprisoned here.

Ever since then I had been working for the king. He had been furious with me for killing Darin, but surprisingly had let me live and had taken care of me, teaching me everything I now know. It had taken hard work, though, to earn his trust. Not that he ever actually trusted anyone. But at least, I was still alive and had reached my 16th year of age a few weeks ago.

As I patrolled the city's walls along with the other men, I kept repeating Liam's words to myself. They helped me live. The promises I made him and Darin were the only thing that kept me up.

It had taken metime to accustom myself to serving the king. I longingly stared at the world outside of the city, always remembering my travels with Uncle Liam. They seemed so distant, like fading clouds of memories, foggy, but still there, slowly traversing and fading from my mind.

A sore cough interrupted my thoughts, bringing me back to my guard duty. It was a couple of hours after midnight when we heard the hooves of a horse fastly approaching. No one ever really came to the city at night, but the king has been expecting someone for a while now. Could it be? I jabbed my friend Phillip on the side who was so close to dozing off, he could have fallen off the wall.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly alert.

"I hear someone approaching," I motioned for him to get closer to the other edge that overlooked the outside of the city, and searched for the disturbance.

A dark shadow moved swiftly towards the gates, still too far to distinguish. Once closer, we could see it was a lone man on his horse.

He looked up to us and called out, "please open the gates, I have urgent business I need to attend to...with the king."

"What is your name and what urgent business might that be?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to know about."

"And how can we prove you trustworthy? The king is resting and would not be pleased if he was to be bothered."

"The king won't be pleased if I don't give him the urgent news I carry."

I looked to Phillip but he only shrugged and said, "it must be the one we're waiting for."

I nodded and turned to another soldier and ordered him to open the gates. Then I called out to two other soldiers and ordered them to accompany the man. I'd better follow them, I thought, and this better be the person we are waiting for or else the king will have my head for waking him up.

We led the strange man through the city, to the palace, all the way to the throne room, and had to send a maid to wake the king up. I kept my hand ready on my sword and my eyes on the stranger the whole time. What news could be so important to demand to see the king at this hour?

We waited in awkward silence for the king. The man must have finally sensed me staring at him and turned to look at me. He had a long nose and sharp jaw. His eyes were black and condescending, and it seemed as if he was always sneering. He carried himself with a high demeanor. I kept staring until he turned away.

After about twenty minutes later, the king entered through a different door and walked up to his throne, ignoring us until he was seated. I bowed to himand spoke once it was deemed okay.

"My king, this person has asked to see you urgently."

The man walked up before the king and bowed. "My king, I have important news to bear, that cannot be heard by other ears."

I looked at the king waiting for his answer. I itched to know what this information was all about. Was this the person King Galbatorix was waiting for? There was something about this person that was just, off. The king waved his hands to dismiss us but surprised me when he ordered me to stay.

"Go ahead, speak."

I could tell the man was glaring at me from the corner of his eyes. I would have stuck my tongue out at him if we weren't in the presence of the king, though I have done so before and it has gotten me into quite some trouble.

"Very well, my king. Our spies have sent word about the next travel the egg carriers are to make."

At the mention of this, the king's eyes lit up, as if having heard the news of his long-lost child.

"They will be setting out in..."

The door opened and in walked the Shade I despised.

"You called, my king?"

"Durza, I want you to retrieve what belongs to me."

They continued talking, and I just stood there, forgotten. Dragon eggs. The images of the dragon eggs Darin had shown me resurfaced to my mind. I had promised Darin to tell the Varden about the dragon eggs' new location, but I was never allowed outside of Uru'baen, and maybe...maybe I was a bit scared to leave, to betray the fearsome king.

The Shade left, eager to complete his task with the words "don't fail me" trailing behind. He didn't even sneer or glare at me as he passed by. If only I could let the Varden know...

"Kailee, call the soldiers and have them escort this man. Come back once you are done."

"Yes, my king."

I did as was told, wondering what the king would want. When I went back to the throne room, he had his eyes closed and I waited for him to speak.

"No one is to know what you have heard. If word escapes from your lips, I'll personally make sure you won't ever be able to talk again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my king." Ouch, that didn't sound good, though I was sure he would do something much more painful and dramatic than that.

"Now, I want you to pay a visit to Mister Leonel. The usual. I am sure you know who I speak of?"

"Yes, my king," I bowed and left once he dismissed me. I detested these 'visits' he would send me to.


	8. Chapter 8

I had left the king's throne room and was walking towards my room thinking about the conversation that had just happened when I suddenly realized something. Spies. King Galbatorix has spies in the Varden. How did I not know about this? Does that mean he knows where they are? Did Darin die...in vain? I couldn't control the storm of thoughts that suddenly manifested in my head, bringing to mind all my worst nightmares.

I kept thinking in circles as I went to my room and I ended up running and slamming the door behind me. _The Varden. The king knows where the Varden is. It can't be!_ My hands were pulling at my hair as I slid to the floor and tried not to cry out hysterically.

But the king would have attacked already, wouldn't he?

I made myself calm down by breathing in slowly and trying to clear up the thoughts swarming in my head. "It's okay," I whispered to myself. It took a few minutes, yet I couldn't help but feel scared. My hands were slightly shaking and I let out a nervous laugh.

 _It's okay, maybe he still doesn't know._ I doubted it, but still, it was all I had. And that means I need to get to the Varden. Soon. But I don't know who the spies are, and I doubt I could make it in time to warn the Varden. Would they even believe me?

But I had to leave, there was no other choice, and if so, it had to be as soon as possible. From the small window in my chamber, I could see night slowly fading, chased away by the soft colors of dawn. Tonight. Yes, that would be best, and it would give me some more time to think. As the thought settled in mind, a small smile crept into my face. Finally. Finally, I might leave this place.

With a new found energy, I roamed around my room and rummaged through all my things, setting apart what I would need. Galbatorix had given me my own room when he took me in, which thankfully, was not close to his. It wasn't too big nor too small, just right, though I would have been fine with anything considering I never had a room before. In it were just a bed, a tall closet, a chair and a desk; all simple but especially picked out by Galbatorix. Along the walls were hung various swords that I had also earned from the king, all yearning with the thirst for more blood.

I went around my room, packing some clothes and a small blanket, a dagger Phillip had given me, a flask, and a couple of other necessary things and a few of my personal belongings into a small leather bag. I tossed it to the bed, thinking of what else I would need when I remembered; Galbatorix had sent me to visit Mister Leonel. Great, I groaned, that would surely delay me. I could just leave without doing it but, no, I'd better do it, after I eat and sleep. Having decided, I opened my door in a rush and, of course, almost bumped into my maid, Annabeth.

"Oh! Anna!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed in surprise. Annabeth had been in charge of taking care of me ever since I got here. She had become really close to me, almost...almost like the mother I never had. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Kailee, what's wrong?" she asked, her soft blue-grey eyes filled with concern. "Was it another one?"

"Another one?" I asked, confused as to what she meant, but then it clicked. She must have forgotten I had a night shift and didn't sleep last night.

"Oh, no! No. No, it wasn't. I'm fine! I was just leaving to the kitchens," I answered, looking down at her, hoping she wouldn't question me further. She was still wearing her nightgown, and her long dark hair that was usually kept in a neat bun was a completely tangled mess. I hoped I hadn't woken her up.

"You don't want me to bring you breakfast?" she asked, ignoring my answer to her last question, although she probably suspected I had had a nightmare. They happened regularly and she knew it, but she also knew I would never admit it. How could I? I thought I would have outgrown them by now, but they still haunted my dreams. And it was always the same recurring one. Or a slight variation of it. But they scared me nonetheless, often causing me to wake up screaming and in hysterics. It had become usual for me to wake up with Anna or Phil next to me.

"No, it's okay! I'll just go to the kitchens myself. Don't worry, it's still a bit early, just go ahead and rest..." I babbled and then shut up, knowing I had definitely sounded nervous. I had just remembered I had left my pack on the bed and I definitely didn't want Anna to see it. As much as I loved her, I had never been able to tell her the truth for she was compelled through her oath to tell everything to Galbatorix, this I had found out in a very costly way. I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't note my nervousness.

"Okay, call if you need me," she said and gently hugged me. I hugged her back knowing she must be worried, and also because her touch always made me feel better.

"I will, Anna," I said and then waited for her to go back into her room before I went back into mine. I quickly hid the pack I had made in case Anna came into my room later, which she most likely would. Then, when I made sure everything was safely hidden, I headed out to the kitchens to grab some breakfast and on the way bumped into Phillip.

Phillip was the closest friend I had besides Anna. He had been one of the soldiers appointed as my guard when I came here, rarely leaving my side, though by now it wasn't as necessary. He would only check on me constantly. He was a few years older than me and way taller. His dirty blonde hair was always aloof, his light brown skin was covered in freckles and he had the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen, and a smile that rarely ever went missing.

"Hey, Phil!" I called out to him once I saw him, and eagerly waved hello.

"Kailee, there you are!" he sighed and walked over to me. "I've been looking all over for you. How'd it go with the king?"

"Good, I guess. I mean, I'm still alive." We went into the kitchens and grabbed our breakfast, and then sat down on the fairly empty tables.

"Was it the person the king had been waiting for?" he asked as he took a hungry bite out of the piece of bread that he had dipped into his bowl of broth.

"I believe so." I stared at the food in front of me. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Aaaand?"

"Aaaand what?"

"What happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at me incredulously, obviously waiting for the juicy gossip.

"I don't know, we weren't allowed to stay. Must be way too important," I shrugged and quickly dismissed the topic.

"Bummer. So why didn't you go back to the gates?"

"...in case the king needed me...are we done with the interrogation now?" I asked half-annoyed and half-jokingly. I didn't want to accidentally let something slip out, the king's warning echoed way too clearly in my head. ThoughI'd probably end up telling Phillip sooner or later, I always did.

"Hmmm...no. One more question." He paused and slowly chewed his food, pretending to think. His eyes looked tired but had a mischievous glint to them. He leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "will you marry me?"

"Phillip!" I gasped and shoved him away. He laughed and almost knocked down his bowl of broth. "Don't say that or Heneth will hear you and we won't ever hear the end of it!"

"I had to, you needed a smile to go with your pretty face," he said in between his warm laughter. I softly punched his shoulder and laughed along with him. Our friend Heneth was always hinting that Phillip and I were more than friends, and we were. But not what Heneth hinted at. Phillip was more of a brother to me.

Speaking of the devil, Heneth popped into the kitchen and a moment later he was sitting across from us. "What's with the laughter so early in the morning," he grumbled before dedicating himself to his food.

"Nothing!" I yelped before Phillip could say anything.

Heneth stared at me weirdly and then shrugged and continued eating, which made Phillip burst into laughter again.

"Oh shut it," I told him and finished eating my food. We continued talking as morning came and more soldiers filled the tables.

"Did you hear that the king has just sent over more Urgals? There has been too much Urgal movementlately and it is worrying me. I can only wonder what the king is up to," said Heneth.

"War no doubt," answered Phillip, "And a big one I suppose if the king feels our armies aren't enough."

"War with who?"

"The Varden, who else! That's the only threat Galbatorix has right now. Seriously Heneth, where in Alagaesia has your head been? Isn't defending against Varden attacks what has been keeping us on our toes the last few months?" remarked Phillip.

"Take it easy, Phil, after all, I am getting older. I should be retiring soon," responded Heneth looking a bit offended.

"I believe you if you can't even remember what you have been doing lately," muttered Phillip.

"Aye, grandpa, but that time has not come yet, so for now, you better stay alert, who knows when they'll attack again, " I added. There had been too many attacks lately and it worried me. What if war did break out soon? I just had to escape and get to the Varden, but could I get there in time?

"Watch it Kailee, I'm old but not that old," grumbled Heneth.

"But Kailee is right, you are old enough to be our grandpa," laughed Phillip

"You'll soon get there, boy," growled Heneth, "then we shall see how you like it."

Phillip could only laugh again and then the two of them launched into a heated argument. I only watched and smiled, laughing at their childlike behavior. Soon after, our two other close friends, Joey and Caernel, joined us with grim faces.

"What's up with you two? You look as if you've seen a Shade," commented Phillip once they had sat down next to us. They remained silent and an awkward air settled around us. Phillip opened his mouth again to speak, but Joey cut him off.

"It's just Fernard keeping his stupid mouth loose."

"Ah, figures. What was it this time?"

Joey and Caernel exchanged quick glances before looking down at their food. "Nothing really, just the usual chatter," said Caernel before stuffing his mouth with food as in indicating he wouldn't be saying anything more on the matter.

Huh, strange. Must have really upset them. I turned to Phillip and whispered briefly to his ear, to which he only nodded. "I better go catch some sleep," I then said to the rest of them as I stood up, "see ya guys later." I left my empty bowl in the kitchen and headed out, stealing a quick glance at them before shuttingthe door. They had remained quiet, glancing at each other wearily. There was definitely something going on but I decided not to let it bug me right now, though it still nagged at my mind. What could Fernard have said to make them nervous?

Once in my room, I took off my armor, unbraided my hair, and then climbed into bed. Soon I'll be making my last visit and then I'll be free to go, I thought to myself, smiling as sleep took over.

~~~

I awoke a few hours later with only a growling stomach calling for attention, which I ignored for the moment. I went to the washroom that adjoined my room, quickly taking a really needed bath, and then changed into a simple green dress that I had picked out, donned some matching slippers, and untangled my hair, the messy brown almost red-orange curls falling all the way down to my waist. I looked at myself briefly in the mirror, deciding to keep my hair down for this occasion. I didn't feel as comfortable wearing a dress, though. It left me feeling bare and self-conscious, and I couldn't hide any daggers in the slippers like I normally would in my boots.

I sighed and went to my desk and took out a tiny flask from one of the drawers. I held it up towards the bright light coming from the window, the contents in the flask gave an eerie green glow. Thankfully it still had enough. I grabbed a small purse and placed the flask inside, first making sure it wouldn't spill, and then left my room.

"Hey Anna, I'll be back in a while, king's business," I said, stopping by her room to let her know.

"Be careful, " she managed to say before I closed the door.

"Of course! Love you!" I said, opening the door again to speak and then closing it.

The next few hours were spent walking around in the city looking for information on Mister Leonel. It wasn't so hard. Many men were already drunk, and I knew people who could help me, not to mention that Galbatorix would make me memorize information from important people in his kingdom, but I still ran into dead ends now and then.

It was late evening by the time I stood in front of Mister Leonel's home. His house was a grand building, not so far from the palace. The outside was smooth, almost resembling glass, and it was way taller than it was wider. I knocked three times and waited, counting each second that passed by. _38, 39, 40.._ The door opened and revealed a middle-aged man dressed in dark green night robes.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mister Leonel," I said, offering a sweet smile.

"You're speaking with him." His voice was gruff and he looked very tired.

"Oh good! I'd like to speak to you about some business plans. My uncle and I are looking to invest and we were told you could help us."

"At this time? A little lady like you shouldn't be out so late," he said, slightly eyeing me and noticing I was alone.

"Mhm," I said as innocent as possible, "I've been searching all day for you, and I wouldn't like to disappoint my uncle, please."

"Alright, come in," he said and led me inside. He called out to a servant and ordered him to bring us drinks.

"Where's your uncle?" he asked, redirecting his attention to me as he led me up the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh, he had other matters to attend to."

"I see." He opened the door to his study, letting me walk in first, and then closed it behind us. It was small but nicely furnished with tall bookcases and cozy looking chairs, and an expensive looking rug. His desk was strewn with documents, many which had managed to fall over to the floor.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been very busy lately." He bent over to pick up the papers, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Oh, don't worry," I said and picked up the papers myself and left them on the desk. "Now, please, tell me more about you." I slightly pushed him onto one of the chairs and sat up on his desk in front of him, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back.

He looked perplexed, but then relaxed and said, "aren't you too young for this?"

"Am I?" I arched an eyebrow questioningly then smiled and moved to sit on his lap, one hand resting on his chest on the soft fabric of his night robes, and the other resting on the chair behind his head, holding my purse tightly.

"I'd say so." His breathing was hitched, and his eyes looked into mine briefly before leaving to wander freely over my body. One rough hand caressed my side and pulled me closer into him, and then moved up to caress my neck and gently pull at my hair as his tongue traced down to the base of my neck, kissing and pulling at my skin. His other hand slipped underneath my dress, rubbing my thigh and slowly moving up.

 _Yuck._ Thankfully, a knock was heard and the servant came into the room. A deep blush settled over his cheeks as he realized what he had just walked into.

"I-I am sorry, sir," he stammeredand left a tray with glasses and a bottle of wine on top of the desk and then gazed at the floor waiting for any further orders. Mister Leonel only waved his hand to dismiss the young lad, who was relieved to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Sorry about that, dear," said Mister Leonel once the door was closed again. He moved me away from him and stood up and walked over to his desk.

"No worries," I said, and smiled sweetly at him, while inside, all I wanted was to get out of here and well away from his horrendous touch.

"Pardon my manners, I am afraid I haven't even asked you your name," he said as he poured wine into the glasses.

"Kailee, my name is Kailee."

"I feel like I've heard that lovely name before. Care for a drink, Kailee?" he asked and handed me over one of the glasses of wine.

"Yes, thank you." I took a sip, all the while looking at him. "You have really fine wine," I said and slowly licked my lips.

"Only for a lady as beautiful as you," he replied and drank from his glass as he looked at me. Concern ran over his face as if he struggled to remember something.

I smiled and stood up, making my way over to him. ''And do you think you could have a use for me?"I asked softly.

"We shall see." His eyes stared me down and I just wished I could gouge them out. _Relax Kailee, relax._ I took his glass of wine away from him and set it on his desk along with mine. My free hand reached up to his cheek, caressing his wrinkled skin before entangling my fingers in his short gray hair, pulling his head towards me and engulfing him in a long kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him as he moaned against my mouth.

Ugh, I had enough. I quickly emptied the flask that I had managed to conceal into his glass, being careful so he wouldn't notice as the green liquid suffused and disappeared into the wine. Once done, I pulled away and smiled at him. He seemed reluctant to let go and he tried to pull me back to him, but I shook my head, easily escaping his grasp, and laughed softly. I grabbed both glasses again and gave him his.

He growled but took a long sip of his wine. "You play a dangerous game, love," he spoke with his lust filled voice.

"Oh, I know," I grinned and waited. "But if it wasn't dangerous, then it wouldn't be worth it, don't you think?"

He coughed and cleared his throat, nodding slowly. "And what is it you are looking to win in this game?"

"You, of course. After all, it is said that you are the best in this business..."

He looked surprised and put down his glass. He started to say something but I cut him off and continued speaking.

"Although, someone isn't quite happy with your latest actions...

Before he could comprehend what I was saying, he let out a strangled gasp and clutched his throat. I watched his eyes widen and his mouth open, stuttering a few incomprehensible words."F..for...den...ro...rose." He took a step towards me and I pushed him back onto a chair. He looked at me with fear and disbelief clearly etched on his gaunt face as I leaned in over him.

"Courtesy of the king," I whispered to his ear. I then moved away and left him there, not wanting to see the effects of the poison I've come to know so well, and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind me.

I hurried down the stairs and passed by the servant who had taken the drinks earlier. "Hey, miss!" he called out a few seconds too late. I kept going, hoping he wouldn't remember my face.

A minute later, shouts and the sound of people running could be heard out into the dark streets. I hid between the houses and moved cautiously and away from there as soon as possible, making sure that I was not being followed.

I felt like throwing up. The bitter bile of all the terrible things I had done was too much for me. How many men have I...killed? I shivered and pushed the thought away. Although the king had sent me to do this, Mister Leonel had been known to be in dirty, treacharous deeds and I didn't feel guilty as I had for others.

Tired and worn out for the day, I headed back to the palace to report to the king. Soon. Soon I'll be away from here.


	9. Chapter 9

I hadn't noticed how cold it was until I got to the palace. I mentally cursed the dress I was wearing as I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body. I walked through the palace, searching for the king, although he was most likely resting by now or too occupied to be bothered. Maybe I should just leave right now, the deed was done already anyway.

I stopped searching for the king and slumbered back to my room instead, pondering what my next step should be and cursing myself for not having planned an escape. Seeing as it was night, there wasn't many people other than an occasional maid running about in her duties or soldiers guarding forbidden entrances to certain doors.

Certain doors...I wondered if the room where the dragon eggs are hidden was guarded. Most likely. Especially after one of the dragon eggs was stolen years ago. Although, I don't remember seeing anyone guarding it in the images Darin had showed me. Maybe I could go take a look...

Suddenly my mind just itched to find out. True, over the eight years I've been here I had spent most of my time looking for it, following the images like a recurring dream, and I knew where it lay, but I never dared get any closer to it. But right now, it felt like the perfect time. Especially if I was to leave soon to tell the Varden.

My feet marched through the familiar path before my head could stop me with walls of reason and doubt, and before long, I reached the corridor where was the king's chamber and study. The corridor was vacant of people. That's good, I hope.

I tiptoed past the king's chamber hoping he was sound asleep. I didn't notice I had been holding my breath until I turned at the end of the corridor and his room was out of sight. I let it out, feeling relieved, though, of course, anything could still happen. I turned and,

And slammed right into someone, which sent me stumbling backward, but I managed to keep my balance. "I'm sorry," I looked up to see who I had bumped into and grimaced as my eyes fell on the pale face of the Shade, Durza.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at me with a stone cold expression.

"Passing by, am I not allowed to do so?" Great, out of all things, I had to encounter the Shade, just my luck.

"Not through here."

"Oh? Is that so? And that would be because of...?" I had passed by here hundreds of times and knew there wasn't any reason I couldn't go through here, but the conscious thought of what I was trying to do kept me feeling nervous.

I tensed as he took a step towards me and leaned in close to my ear. "Because the king won't always protect you."

"And I'm guessing you're just patiently waiting until then to rip me apart," I laughed, trying to shake off this weird feeling in my gut. I was scared. I had seen what he was able to do and had heard countless stories about Shades. And this one had always been out to get me, ever since I had killed Darin, the prisoner he had worked so hard to get. I wouldn't be able to stand against him for no more than a second.

"You're scared," he mused and walked past by me.

Ugh. I hated the way he would look at me, as if I was a fresh piece of meat he was just waiting to devour and rip to shreds.

"I am loyal to the king. I see no reason to be scared." I turned around to look at him, staring into those dark maroon eyes that glinted with a touch of malice.

I was suddenly thrown and pinned against the wall, although Durza still stood a few feet away with a smirk on his face. Damn the Shade and his magic. The king had tried to teach me magic, but I had failed miserably. I rolled my eyes and stared at him with a bored expression, though I was definitely panicking a bit. "Shouldn't you be leaving to retrieve what you lost instead of wasting your time?"

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. I had found out a while ago that it had been his mistake that had let the Varden steal one of King Galbatorix's dragon eggs. Maybe taunting him wasn't the best idea right now, though.

But he surprised me when his grim face turned to a smile and he chuckled. "I agree, you are a waste of valuable time, but I can't help but enjoy your helplessness. And your pitiful face twisted in pain."

He came closer and I tried not to look scared. This wasn't the first time he's attacked me. He enjoyed finding ways to torture me for my 'educational purposes' without letting the king know of it. For him, I was nothing but a waste of time, a little play toy. Thankfully, it rarely happened, mostly because he was out taking care of things for the king, but the times that it had happened were enough. Enough to feel my heart race in fear as he closed in, his face a few inches away from mine.

"Is something going on here?"

Durza froze for a couple of seconds as the king's voice introduced his presence. I felt Durza's magic loosen its hold and my feet touched the ground again. I stood up straight and my eyes flitted towards King Galbatorix who narrowed his eyes at us. Besides him stood a young man I had seen a few times before.

"Nothing I can't take care of, your majesty," answered Durza, turning away from me to face the king, his face now expressionless as stone.

King Galbatorix's gaze lingered on Durza for a few seconds before turning over to me.

"I see you are back from your visit."

"Yes, my king."

"Good, follow me." He walked past by me and Durza, followed by the young man. I glanced at Durza who in turn was glaring at me. I turned to follow the king, but not before sticking my tongue out at the Shade. He clenched his jaw and just turned and left. I would probably regret that later.

I turned and hurried up to catch up with the king and the young man, whom I then remembered was known as Murtagh. I walked silently behind them, glad to have escaped Durza.

"I am waiting, Kailee," said King Galbatorix.

For what? My mind scrambled around, thinking of what the king was waiting for. Oh, right. I would always give King Galbatorix a detailed retelling of the visits he would send me to, making sure I didn't leave anything out or alter my information, he had ways of finding out if I did. And so, I told him everything, including all the minuscule details, about the visit to Mister Leonel as the king led us to who knows where. While I spoke, I noticed Murtagh peering at me. Was that a look of disgust? Most likely. My own actions disgusted me as well.

"Good, but next time, no witnesses," commented King Galbatorix once I finished speaking.

"Yes, my king."

As we followed the king, my mind wandered around, remembering what I knew of Murtagh. I had heard a few things about him and had seen him around now and then. I glanced at him, taking in his handsome features. He was way taller than me (who am I kidding? Almost everyone is way taller than me) and probably two or three years older. He had dark brown hairand nice gray eyes that suddenly caught me staring at him. I met his stare, then casually looked away, assuming disinterest.

The king had remained quiet after I was done speaking as he led us deep into the palace, but suddenly, he took a deep breath and began telling a magnificent, yet sad story. His smooth voice entranced me as he told us of the older times when Dragon Riders ruled over Alagaësia, how they had become corrupted, and how he had tragically eradicated them in order to restore order.

I glanced again at Murtagh who was also drinking in every word King Galbatorix gave us, though it seemed as if he had heard it all before.

As he was finishing his story, King Galbatorix stopped before two huge doors and paused dramatically. They were very heavy looking and on each door, there was a beautiful dragon engraved with the utmost craftsmanship in the bronze almost golden material.

"But it is time. Time to create a new order of Dragon Riders who will follow one ruler and will be loyal to him." His gaze pierced at our eyes, then he turned towards the doors and opened them.

My breath caught as we held the sight before us. Here were the dragon eggs Darin had shown me. But the images he had shown me did them no justice. They were more beautiful than any polished stone or gem ever seen by mankind. And there were four. Four eggs that nested on their own stand. And each was a different color. They were purple, red, white, and green. The four of them were equally beautiful and mesmerizing.

The king led us inside the warm room, close enough to the eggs to see the thin membranes that ran across their polished surface, but still at an unreachable distance.

And thus the king began to tell another story; a story of how he would rule and expand Alagaësia and restore the legacy of the Dragon Riders. His every word painted a promise of a brighter future that no one could ever resist or dare disagree with.

I kept staring at the eggs, stunned. Who would have ever thought I'd actually get to see one. I felt like if I even dared blink, they would vanish and be nothing but a beautiful memory. And then there was a strange sensation, that felt like it was pulling me closer, like a soft gentle lullaby that called out to me, reaching out to me with its delicate fingers.

King Galbatorix had stopped talking and was staring intensely at both of us. I looked at him once I noticed, scared yet intrigued by the way his eyes shined, as if a dark fire burned within him with an unquencheable passion.

"I have taken both of you in, and taken care of you like my own children. I have watched you grow into cunning, talented young beings. And I know you are both capable of taking the burden... Would you help me make my dream come true so all my children can rejoice in the golden age that is to come? Do you promise to help me?"

~~~

The doors shut silently behind King Galbatorix as he escorted us outside of the dragon room, bringing us back from that beautiful dream.

"I'll be talking to you soon. For now, go rest, and think about what I have told you and about the promise you have made."

Galbatorix went back inside the room to the dragon eggs and left me and Murtagh outside, both of us still in shock. I stood still, staring at the door where the dragon eggs were concealed, so close, yet so far from our grasps, and was unable to process any comprehensible thoughts. What am I supposed to do?

I peered at Murtagh who was in a similar state, not having moved an inch. Huh, us two his most trusted? Who was he?

I sighed and walked away reluctantly. I would have liked to stay and just watch the eggs for hours while listening to the king's honeyed voice. Of course, that would not be possible, and deep down I knew the king only spoke lies.

I heard footsteps following me which I took to be Murtagh. He easily caught up with me and walked beside me without speaking a word.

"Sooo, dragon eggs, huh," I said and looked up at him, waiting for him to speak, but he remained silent. Great, now this is the definition of fun. I rolled my eyes and lost myself in my thoughts instead.

"So, you do the king's dirty work?"

The sudden venom in his voice surprised me and I stopped mid track and stared incredulously at him.

"Excuse me?"

He had stopped walking when I did, but refused to look at me and instead kept his gaze forward. He paused and then changed his question, "you are loyal to the king?" asking it a bit less aggressively.

"Of course, and always will be. Aren't you?" I continued walking, wondering what his problem was. Could it have something to do with the disgusted look he had stared at me withbefore?

"Yes...I guess then, we will be seeing each other more often." And with that, he left. I looked at him as he walked away, wondering who this person was. He didn't speak much, that at least I'd found out.

I sighed and continued walking back to my room. Dragon eggs. Dragon Riders. Could the era of the Dragon Riders really come once again? But it couldn't. Not under King Galbatorix's rule. He just couldn't have a Dragon Rider to control. I became distracted, thinking of all the possible things that could happen. It would be really bad news for the Varden. Which reminded me, I had to leave soon, especially now that I had this newfound information, although it was probably already too late to leave tonight.

"Kailee?"

"Hm?" I looked up to see Durza standing in my way. Uh oh, this couldn't be good. He possibly couldn't have just been waiting to get back at me right? Well, maybe he would. "Oh, you're still here?" I asked appearing uninterested.

"Wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," he smirked, his maroon eyes glinting.

"You do know how childish that sounds, right?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows, determined to not show him I was scared.

"Says the child who likes to stick her tongue out. How would she like it if it were to be cut off?" Durza stepped closer and closer, little by little. Yet I remained where I was.

"Idle talk. You know you can't hurt me."

"Not now, perhaps, but as soon as I get back, things will change."

"How so?"

"I can't understand why Galbatorix keeps you around. He should be able to see how weak you are, seems he does not. He is possibly going soft. I assume he just showed you the dragon eggs? As soon as I bring the other egg, he will see you are not fit to be a Rider. Then, you _should_ be scared of me." By then he had reached me and was staring down at me with hatred clear in his eyes.

"Then perhaps he sees something you are too blind to see." I stared at him with the same intensity, if not more.

"You are a little play toy and nothing more."

"Then why waste your time on me?

"You need to be taught a lesson. If it hadn't been for your stupid mistake, the Varden would have already been at our hands."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know, you've mentioned it what, a thousand times maybe? Get over it. We should be thinking ahead, not in the past."

He glared and then chuckled. "We? Then if you are so sure of yourself, come with me to retrieve the egg. I know you will be a hindrance, but then at least Galbatorix would know as well. Or," he leaned in close and whispered to my ear, a smile on his lips, "better yet, you might even be killed in an attack. Either way, it will show your incompetence."

I turned away from him. "If it would show you I am capable, then I would go, though there is no reason to have to prove myself to you if the king already thinks I am worthy enough. But unfortunately, I have my own things to attend to."

He scoffed. "Of course. Incompetent. Don't say I didn't warn you." With a billow of his cape and a sneer, he left.

~~~

I opened the door to my room and closed it behind me, then kicked off my slippers and plopped myself onto my bed. I was very tired after all that walking and excitement, and the fear. I needed some sleep, but I couldn't help but let the storm of thoughts ravage my mind.

At least I had accomplished one thing that night. I had finally seen the dragon eggs and knew exactly where they were.

But what would I do now? Did King Galbatorix really want Murtagh and I to become Dragon Riders? I tried to imagine what dragons looked like and what it meant to be a Dragon Rider, and how cool it would be to fly on one far far away from this wretched kingdom. I started to smile at the thought, but no, that could just never happen. It'd be impossible. Maybe I wasn't worthy enough as Durza was always kind enough to point out. And even if I did become one, I'd be under King Galbatorix's control, which is something that I desperately wanted to get away from. Yet, I promised I'd help him.

I huffed and rolled onto my stomach, planting my face on the warm bed sheets. I'll leave tomorrow for sure, I whispered to myself as I started to go to sleep. But a sudden thought popped up into my mind. What if...what if, I stole a dragon egg?

I gasped and quickly sat up. Was it possible? I knew where they were, but could I really manage to steal one? Who knew what protection King Galbatorix had placed after the last time one was stolen.

But what good would it be if I managed to get to the Varden with only information on the egg's location? King Galbatorix would still have the dragon eggs, and maybe even a dragon rider...no, I had to try to steal an egg. Who knew how I would do it, but I didn't have any other option.

Boy, I really was starting to believe I was insane. Maybe that was a good thing. But for now, I laid back down, tired of all the thinking, and fell prey to my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

I scrunched my nose and rubbed the sleep away from my face as a loud knock woke me from my slumber. Sunlight weakly filtered in through the window, and by the looks of it, it was still early morning.

The knocking kept persisting the entire time as I grudgingly got up from the bed and trudged over to the door. I opened it to see Henneth standing outside looking very troubled.

"Kailee, you should come see this," he panted and snatched my arm, pulling me away from my room and towards the halls where a commotion could be heard close by.

"Henneth! At least let me put on my boots!" I cried exasperatedly and tried to pull away from him. I was barefoot and still had on the dress I had worn yesterday, he could at least give me a few minutes to change.

"Sorry, Kailee, but you have to see this." His face was set in worry and I could only wonder what was wrong.

"Ugh, fine, but tell me, what's going on?" I stopped pulling away and walked besidehim, keeping up with his long swift strides.

"There," he said stopping and pointing to the end of a corridor where there was a couple of soldiers who were all bunched up around something.

"What's going on?" I neared the soldiers and they parted way, revealing two men fighting. Their swords lay forgotten on the ground besidethem as they tackled and wrestled each other. In between their scrambles, it took me a while to recognize who they were.

"Joey!" He didn't stir the slightest bit at the sound of his name and continued throwing punches at none other than the idiot Fernard. Both were pretty bruised up and bloody, but it didn't look too bad. My eyes swept through the men and I was surprised the captain wasn't here yet to break it up.

"What happened?" I asked Henneth who had come next to me.

"Fernard was insulting all of us. He's been stirring up trouble for a while now, it's about time he got a beating."

"Well, yes, but they'll be in a heck of trouble. Speaking of, why isn't the captain or anyone else here yet?" I kept my eyes on Joey and Fernard who weren't showing any signs of giving up.

"Phillip and Caernel went to get him and some of Fernard's friends followed them."

This wasn't turning out good. They needed to be pulled apart soon, but Joey would surely be mad and some of the other men were eyeing us as if daring us to try anything, which was a mistake.

"Alright, break it up," I ordered, walking towards them. "You," I pointed at one of the men close by and motioned to Fernard, "hold him. Henneth, get Joey."

The one whom I had pointed at kept staring at me, considering whether to listen to me or not. "It is not wise to ignore my order."

He glared at me, but went ahead and got a hold of Fernard while Henneth tried to get Joey. It took a couple of minutes for them to break it up, neither were ready to give in to the other just yet.

"What's the problem here?" I askedonce they were pulled apart, but neither said anything.

"Joey?"

"He was insulting us, you specifically," he answered after I said his name, scowling at the ground. Well, that wasn't unusual, so why did it upset him this time?

"Anything you want to say?" I asked Fernard, turning to look at him. He was giving me a nasty glare, and when I asked, he spat at the ground.

"You filthy wench, it's time someone put you in your place," he growled.

The one who had been holding Fernard let him go and handed him his sword.

"Is that so?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You know it," he answered menacingly and attacked. I quickly surveyed my surroundings and decided to dodge his attack by throwing myself down and rolling by him, which got me close to where laid Joey's sword.

The other soldiers surrounding us attacked at the same time Fernard did. It became a bloody mix between bodies, fists, and swords. Joey saw me reach for his sword and kicked it closer to me before defending himself from the other men, using a small dagger he carried.

I reached Joey's sword and turned to face Fernard, barely managing to block a swing to my head. The lacking armor made me feel strangely lighter and off balanced, and I fell backwards. I blocked his blows, then rolled over and stood up, only defending myself as Fernard kept trying to deal deathly blows.

"I don't want to hurt you," I muttered, easily deflecting each attack.

"Shut up. I won't rest until I see you dead," he growled and continued on.

Amidst the fighting, a shout was suddenly heard as the captain, followed by Phillip and a few other men, marched over to us. "Halt," he repeated as he reached us, "what is going on here?"

Everyone stopped fighting, though it took a few men to help stop the fights. Fernard kept glaring at me as Phillip and another soldier held him back.

"Kailee?" called the captain, noticing me in the group.

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

"What happened here?"

"I came to stop a fight and was attacked," I answered simply.

"By who?"

"I didn't see."

He looked at me for a couple of seconds, as if trying to decide if I was saying the truth or not, before saying, "alright, everyone clean up and go back to your post. Kailee, you have the day off."

Everyone left after the captain walked away, many grumbling, glaring, and arguing with each other. Fernard yanked himself away from Phillip, glaring at him before turning to look at me. He uttered a low growl, his eyed were red and puffy, his bloody hands curled into trembling fists, but he didn't do or say anything more and left.

"Sorry about that," said Henneth coming to my side, along with Joey and Phillip.

"Don't worry about it. Are you guys okay?" I asked and eyed them. Henneth had gotten a cut that ran along his cheek and Joey, well, he had numerous bruises decorating his face in red and purple blotches and a small cut above his right eye.

"Yeah," said Joey, ignoring the question, "but why didn't you tell the captain who attacked you, Kailee? We could have gotten Fernard in trouble." He looked at me questioningly though his eyes spelled disappointment.

"What do you mean? She shouldn't have even been here," said Phillip angrily.

"Sorry, Joey needed the help, else there wouldn't be anything left of him right now," responded Henneth, to which Joey scowled.

"But you didn't need to call Kailee! You know how-" Phillip stopped and sighed, covering his face with his hand.

"How what?" I asked. "I don't see the problem with Henneth having called me."

"You could have gotten hurt...," said Phillip.

"You know I can handle myself well," I scoffed.

"Okay, but why didn't you tell the captain that Fernard attacked you? We could have gotten him in trouble," Joey interrupted impatiently.

"And for what? It would just get Fernard even angrier. Plus, he has enough reason and right to attack me," I said, shaking my head and starting to lose my patience.

"Oh don't tell me you still believe that. Come on Kailee! We all know you acted in self-defense. Fernard is just hurting for his loss, it doesn't give him any right to attack you!"cried Joey exasperatedly and looked at me almost pleadingly.

"I agree with Joey," said Phillip, and Henneth grunted in agreement. "And besides, you already gave him a chance to duel before. He lost. He has no more right to attack you."

I sighed, not really wanting to think about this right now. "Yeah, I guess you are right, but it doesn't ease the guilt. Anyways, what exactly did he say that got you riled up, Joey?"

Joey's eyes quickly flitted away and he cleared his throat. "Just the usual," he murmured quietly so we barely heard him, "I'm going to clean up," he said a bit louder and quickly left before we could say anything else.

I watched him walk away, confused by his sudden change. "Phillip? Henneth?" I tried asking, but they too looked uncomfortable.

"You heard Fernard," Henneth answered slowly, "he wants revenge. Very badly."

"Kailee...just know that we care about you. Please stay away from Fernard," Phillip said softly and patted my shoulder and then grabbed Joey's sword which I still held. "We'd better go," he smiled and they both turned and left to go do their duties.

I sighed, wishing they would tell me more. We all knew Fernard wanted me dead. Ever since I came here. Ever since I'd...It wasn't unusual that he, or anyone else for the matter, wanted me dead. So why are they acting weird about it now?

At least, I would be leaving tonight. Or so I planned to. It scared and excited me at the same time. I really wanted to leave and escape this wretched kingdom, but I didn't want to leave my friends behind. Phillip, Joey, Caernel, Henneth, Anabeth...they were the closest people I had to afamily. And if I did leave and managed to steal an egg...and was caught? The king would be furious, and I didn't even want to imagine what he would do.

But I promised Darin. And both he and Liam died for this.

I _had_ to leave.

As I was thinking it through, I had been walking back to my room but was stopped as someone grabbed my arm and tugged me back. I quickly turned around and hit whoever it was.

"Owwww," Murtagh hissed, gently touching his now aching jaw. I stopped when I saw who it was, almost having hit him again. He noticed and raised his arm to block it. "Hey! It's just me, Murtagh!"

"I am so sorry, but you shouldn't have pulled me like that." I apologized and peeked at him around his raised arm.

"I know that now," he grimaced and lowered his arm, once again touching his jaw. "You hit hard."

"I'm supposed to if I am to do the king's dirty work."

He grunted and instead asked, "so, what happened back there?"

"Back there? I don't think that's your business."

"Maybe not, but I couldn't help but watch. It's not often you see a girl in a dress fight with a group of men," he ended up grinning but winced as his jaw pained him.

"Nosy one aren't you?" I responded, taken a bit aback. I had forgotten I was still wearing only a dress, in which I was forced to then fight with Fernard...how much had he seen?

"Just in the right place at the right time," he answered, still wincing.

"Here, let me see." I went closer to him and grabbed his hand, removing it from the injured area so I could see. I lightly touched it and he hissed.

"Sorry, come, let's go get you some ice."

"You don't have to."

"Of course I do, but next time you want my attention, just call my name."

"Didn't want your attention," he murmured barely audible and looked away.

I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead just grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchens.

He followed hastily and pulled his hand away. "So, where did you learn how to swordfight...and hit that hard?"

"From a friend," I answered shortly.

"Then your friend must be really talented, dangerous, or both. What's his name?"

"You wouldn't know him. He's dead."

"I am sorry."

"As am I."

"Well, I am sure he would be proud. I would love to spar with you someday, if it were possible."

"As a friend or as an enemy?" I asked and then chuckled. "Maybe some time in the future."

"I'd say as a comrade," he smiled a little.

We arrived at the kitchens and I had Murtagh sit on the table while I went to grab him some ice. I came back and sat next to him, holding his chin and lightly pressing the ice wrapped in a cloth against his jaw which had turned into a light shade of purple.

"Thank you," he winced and took the cloth. "You really didn't have to."

"Don't worry about it."

"Tell me, what will you be doing today?"

"Today...attending to some matters. Why?"

"Well, since the captain said you had the day off, on king's orders, maybe we could spar in the training field."

"I can't, sorry, I still have other things to do." I quickly dismissed the idea, I needed to come up with a plan for my escape and get other things ready and under control...like my nerves, for one thing.

"It shouldn't take long. I just want to see how good you are. You know, I believe there is a reason King Galbatorix showed us the dragon eggs. It might be possible he wants us to become Dragon Riders."

"Perhaps. But he has been trying to get Dragon Riders for a long time. What makes us special?" I asked, Durza's words echoing in my mind.

"He has his reasons, I am sure. While we wait to find out, I think it is reasonable that we get to know each other more."

"Yes, I see your point."

"Then please do me the honor of sparring with me, I want to know how good you are," he asked again his gray eyes hopeful.

"I...well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take some time off." Although, it was precious time that I needed, sparring with Murtagh might be helpful. Who knows, what if he did become a Rider? Working for Galbatorix? Knowing his style could be useful.

"Good, then meet me at the training field later?"

"Aye, of course, if your injury doesn't stop you," I grinned.

"Pardon?" He feigned offence and laughed and then winced as his jaw still pained him. "Don't worry, it won't. Although, I wouldn't mind if you kept on your pretty dress while we sparred," he grinned.

"Right, in your dreams," I laughed and stood to leave. "Say, in about an hour?"

"In an hour it is," he smiled.

"See you then."

I left the kitchens and went to my room to change. Murtagh seemed kind. But he could well turn out to be an enemy.


	11. Chapter 11

Time ticked by, and I still didn't know how I would carry out my escape plan. It was all I could think about as I walked towards the training field to meet Murtagh. I had changed into something more comfortable, which for me was a simple green tunic, black leather pants, and leather boots.

It was still early morning, yet some of the soldiers were already training, sweaty and exhausted from their daily work out. I looked around and found Murtagh already sparring with another person out on the farther edge of the field. I watched, mentally taking notes on his movements and sword handling.

They finally stopped sparring and took a rest, both sweaty and laughing at a comment one of them had made. Murtagh looked up towards my way and grinned when he saw me looking at them.

"Kailee! Come!" he called out a bit breathless.

I smiled and walked towards them, recognizing the young man with whom he had been sparring with.

"Good, you're here," Murtagh spoke once I reached them, "you look great. Of course, the dress was better," he smirked.

"If you like it so much I'll lend it to you someday," I answered and turned my attention to the other person, "hello, Aldrin."

Aldrin had a hard time containing his laughter, still, he managed to greet me. "Hello, Miss Kailee."

Murtagh scowled at Aldrin. "Great, you two know each other. Well come on then, let's test your skills," Murtagh turned to me, "are you ready, Kailee?"

"Of course, but are you?"

"Always am, sweetheart," he winked.

"Wait, you two are sparring each other?" Aldrin interrupted us, his face plastered with an eager grin. "This will be interesting," he continued before we could answer and tossed me his hand and a half wooden sword and went to stand away from us, watching us with anticipation.

I went to stand a few feet away from Murtagh, eyeing his every movement. His grin was soon replaced with a blank mask as he readied himself. For some reason, I had a weird feeling that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Something about Murtagh made me feel, uneasy.

And those gray eyes of his seemed to be hiding something. I stood still, waiting for him to do something to give his next move away, and surprised me when he winked. I cocked my head in confusion and he attacked.

He was fast. Only a blur as he attacked, blocked, and pirouetted away, and came back with another set of moves. I blocked his attacks, feigning that they were difficult and attacked mildly, only testing his abilities.

"Not bad," I commented.

He only grinned in response and his attacks became faster and heavier. I grinned back, this was starting to get fun.

We went on for a long time, neither giving in to the other. We didn't even notice the crowd that had surrounded us until we finally stopped, both of us tired and sweaty.

"Not..bad," Murtagh said in between heavy breathing.

"You were taught well," I grinned. "Let's hope not to fight as enemies."

"Aye."

Aldrin came towards us, clapping and smiling. "Very interesting," he said, "I've always wondered what would happen if you two sparred. I think I might have learned some new moves."

"Glad I was useful," I smiled to Aldrin and then turned to Murtagh. "Another round would be delightful but I really have to go and take care of things, so if you don't mind, I'll leave you two to continue."

"Wait, please let me walk back with you," Murtagh said.

"You don't have to, I can walk myself back," I smiled.

"Yes, I would know," he answered and touched his jaw, "but there a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

"Could it wait for another time?"

"It won't take long."

"Very well then," I said and started to walk away. The crowd had already dispersed though there were still people eyeing us. Murtagh spoke briefly with Aldrin before catching up to me.

"So where are you headed to?" he asked as we left the training field and headed down the corridors.

"To my chamber. And you? Have you anything else to do?"

"Other than follow a beautiful young lady? No," he smiled cheekily at me.

"Aren't you charming?" I laughed. "Well then, tell me about you."

"About me? What would you like to know?"

"Who are you?"

"...that's...an interesting question," he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd like to know who I might be working with," I smiled innocently.

He nodded and then shook his head. "I am...someone who likes to know what goes on around the Empire. And, I have found an interest in you. There are a lot of rumors, after all, and I daresay, they are intriguing."

"I see...is there something you would like to know?" I asked absentmindedly. I was sure there was more to Murtagh then just that for Galbatorix to have an interest in him. Was he hiding something? For what reason? Now I really itched to know. Who was he? Why did Galbatorix trust him?

"Many things," he smiled, his eyes peeking at me as I continued to linger on my thoughts.

"Mmm...such as..?"

"Such as...why is a pretty girl like you stuck here in the king's army?"

"It's a long story," I said simply as we neared my chamber. I stopped in front of the door and turned to look at him.

"I've got all day," he grinned.

"Aye, I noticed," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled. "So, will you tell me? As I said, I am very intrigued," he smiled and then added, "please?"

"It is really not that interesting..." I answered. "And I have to..." I stopped, searching for what to say. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. "Well, I suppose...would you care to join me for tea, then? We can talk better that way."

"I'd love to," he grinned.

"Very well, please, come in." I opened the door and let him inside my room before going to Anna's room and asking her to bring us tea.

"Not bad," said Murtagh when I went back to my room. He stood before the wall where my swords were hung, studying them carefully. "Where did you get them?"

"I've won them."

"Ah. May I?" He asked, referring to a sword with a black leather hilt and silver pommel.

"Go ahead."

I watched as he carefully brought it down and pulled the sword out of its sheath. It was a simple longsword, one of my favorites.

"And what is the story behind this one?" he asked as he tested it out.

"That one..." I sat down on my bed and watched him, awed by the way he handled a sword, as if it were a part of his very being. "Isildor, three years ago. He was the captain here..." I went on and told him how I'd won the sword. Murtagh didn't say anything throughout the story, nor even when I finished, but nodded and put the sword back in its sheath and where it had been on the wall. Any emotion he had was hidden behind a blank mask.

"And what about that one?" Hours passed by as he tested out each sword, asking for their story and now and then commenting or asking questions. It was oddly pleasant to tell him what consisted most of my story throughout the swords, though I made sure to exclude most information.

Anna had brought us tea and was clearly surprised to see Murtagh but had said nothing, just smiling to herself as she left and only coming back once to bring us lunch.

"That is quite a collection," Murtagh said appreciatively after he was done looking at swords. He pulled the chair from my desk and moved it in front me and sat down. "And what of the one you carry?"

"Mmm...that one is no doubt my favorite," I answered and put down my cup.

"May I?"

I nodded, unsheathing my sword and handing it over to him. It was a short, leaf-bladed sword with a blood red hilt and bronze guard. "Beautiful. Nicely balanced...why is it your favorite?"

"It's been with me the longest. It is, perhaps, my closest friend."

"How long have you studied swordplay?" he asked, turning over the sword and then examining the hilt more closely.

"For as long as I can remember. And you? I've rarely seen anyone as good as you."

"All thanks to my friend, Tornac. I wonder, maybe he even met your friend," he smiled and handed back my sword. I gave him a small smile and sheathed my sword and then gave Murtagh his cup of tea and the tray of food. "I am afraid it is cold now."

"It's fine," he said and took a sip and a quick bite of his food. "So, tell me, how is it you are here in King Galbatorix's service?"

"Ah, right," I answered and made myself comfortable before continuing. "There's really not much to it. Years ago, my friend and I came here to Uru'baen. We would spend our days traveling all over the Empire. Somehow, during our stay here, we got caught up in a bloody mess. My friend was killed...and I ended up imprisoned. It's not a pretty thing to be imprisoned," I laughed softly.

"The king heard of me and was...interested, you could say. He offered me a place here, and a chance to get revenge on my friend's death. I had no other family, no other place to go to. And I didn't want to stay imprisoned. So, I stayed. Since then, I joined the army and have helped the king just as he helped me."

"So that's what happened to your friend?"

I nodded. It was still uncomfortable to talk about Liam.

"I am sorry. How long do you plan on staying here?" he asked after a while.

"For as long as I am needed and for as long as I can offer my service."

"Don't you ever dream of doing something more?"

"More? I am serving my king, my empire. What could be more than that?"

"Freedom, maybe?"

"Is there really freedom when the Empire is under constant attack from the Varden?"

"No, of course not. But what would happen if it were to be over? Would you stay here all your life? How about a family? Have you ever thought about that?"

"No. And I won't. There is no future for me outside of these walls, Murtagh. And even if there was a small chance of that, I would rather spend the rest of my life traveling then settle down." I would never be accepted anywhere else, anyway.

He stared at me for a while, his gray eyes stuck in thought as they lingered over mine.

"Besides, the king has plans for us," I continued and looked away from him. "War evidently crawls closer."

"Aye, I've noticed. What do you know about the Dragon Riders? Apart from what Galbatorix has told us."

"Apart from what he has told us? Not much."

Silence settled down between us as we both were caught in the webs of our own thoughts. Murtagh had given me a lot to think about. And what of him? What did he yearn for? Was he ready to serve Galbatorix?

"I should go now," Murtagh spoke after a while. "Though I would like to stay longer, it was a real pleasure spending the day with you. Maybe getting hit wasn't a bad thing after all."

"Right," I laughed and rolled my eyes. "But try to not to get hit again."

Murtagh chuckled softly and stood up to leave. I followed him to the door and outside my room.

"May I see you again soon?"

"It would be a pleasure to see you again."

"Great, I'll come look for you," he smiled and left.

I sighed and went back inside. That had been interesting. But it had also taken up my time. I still had to escape, but could I really? This time, just escaping and stealing a dragon egg didn't seem enough. No, I needed to know more about Murtagh. He was an enemy after all, right?

Liam, I hope I know what I'm doing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Shadows. They danced around playfully with the soft, warm glow of light, chasing each other like children without a care in the world as laughter merrily fell upon them._

 _Nothing could disturb our small happiness._

 _At least, that is what it always felt like at the end of the day, when Liam's boisterous voice engulfed our camp, captivating everybody's minds as he told yet another far-fetched tale, as he was now._

 _"He had it coming and I gave it to him," finished Liam boastingly, "he sure did learn his lesson."_

 _"I still don't believe it," Darin laughed and shook his head._

 _"Believe what?" I giggled, turning my attention to Darin asLiam harrumphed, obviously offended._

 _"That you are still alive."_

 _Time froze as Darin turned and smiled at me. I couldn't look away. Fear kept me still as any trace of his usual self vanished, leaving behind a cold mask. The crude replica kept smiling as he turned to look at something else. The stench of rotting meat reached my nostrils and Islowly turned to see what 'Darin' was looking at._

 _Shadows. They hungrily surrounded the forest. The harsh flames closely followed, taking everything in its path and rapidly closing in on us. I would have run had I not seen something much more disturbing._

 _Having failed to see it at first made the terror gripping my mind as it realized what it saw much worse. Not so far from us was a pile. An ever growing pile of disfigured bodies, all in various stages of decomposing. The haunting faces of the dead leered and called to me, their mournful wails like desperate hands that clawed at me._

 _I covered my mouth in shock, my eyes wide and unable to release the sight before me._

 _"Kailee."_

 _His voice. I turned around to see Liam, standing a few feet away and looking at me with a confused expression. "Kailee, what's wrong?"_

 _What's wrong? Couldn't he see what was happening? And Darin! It wasn't him. Where was he? I looked around frantically, but there was no trace of him._

 _Liam frowned in concern and held out his hand. "Come on, Kai," he took a few steps towards me but I shook my head and walked backwards, tripping with the pile of bodies behind me. Horrified, I gasped and jerked away."Kai, what's wrong?"_

 _I looked at Liam and this time instead of running away I wanted to run to him. But I couldn't. I felt a tug at my ankle and looked down at the rotting arm that now clung to me. The rest of the bodies likewise were reaching out, holding on to me._

 _"Liam!"_

 _But Liam didn't come. I looked at Liam, wondering why he wasn't helping, and only then did I see Darin. He stood a few feet away from Liam, his eyes boring into mine as he gave me a feral smile._

 _"No!" I cried and pulled away from the corpses and ran to Liam. But Darin was faster. Just as I reached them, Liam fell, the sword once again protruding from his chest. I barely caught him in my arms, his blood dripping over me._

 _As I held on to Liam's unmoving body, I heard Darin laugh from behind me. "Your turn." His breath chilled my neck as the red angry flames surrounded us._

.

..

...

..

.

 _Liam!_

 _Liam?_

 _"Liam!?_

 _Please..._

It wasn't real, it couldn't be. I shook my head in denial and refused to open my eyes, afraid to see the flames. And yet also afraid to not see Liam.

"Liam?"

But there was no sound. No one calling back. Or at least I couldn't tell over the pounding of my racing heart and heavy breathing.

Liam!

The overwhelming heat awfully reminded me of the bright flames that had witnessed that horrendous scene, yet I tightly clutched the sheets close to my chest as if, as if Liam was still in my arms.

Liam?

Oh, right.

Realization dawned on me and only then did I knew very well that there was no point in searching. No point in opening my eyes, for he wouldn't be there. But I desperately wanted to believe...believe Liam was still with me.

Why wouldn't this nightmare go away?

Why did I keep reliving Liam's death?

Why?!?

Arms suddenly grabbed my hands, stopping me from pulling at my hair. Whoever it was pulled me close to them, but I jerked away and covered my face with my hands, shaking my head repeatedly as no words could come out through the sobs that involuntarily left me.

But they stubbornly pulled me close again, holding me tightly as my body trembled. Hands soothingly stroked my hair, as if such simple touches could wash away the horror and grief that rendered me helpless.

"Why?" I whispered hoarsely after I had somewhat calmed down.Why won't it leave me alone?

There was no answer as I knew there wouldn't be. Numbness settled in painfully as I pushed the images away, hating myself for letting it get to me again, after hundreds and thousands of times.

After a while, I pushed away and walked off to take a bath, desperately wishing to clean myself and my thoughts. Footsteps followed after me.

"Please leave me alone."

But the footsteps persisted.

"I said, leave me alone!" I growled and turned around to face whoever was following me. "...please."

"Miss Kailee, you have a visitor outside," Anna stated, fixing me with a steady gaze, ignoring my outburst. Guilt quickly raced through me, but I pushed it away, barely able to think at the moment.

"Who is it? Never mind, I'm not receiving anyone today."

"As you wish. Shall I bring you lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"You slept through the morning."

"Mm, okay. Yes, please. Lunch would be good," I answered absentmindedly. Anna nodded curtly and left. I sighed once she was gone and proceeded to take a bath.

The icy water, in some sort of way, calmed me down as I scrubbed away all the painful images of the latest nightmare. Yet, they wouldn't leave. No, I could still see Liam's blood scurrying over my hands and I scrubbed harder and harder but the stains wouldn't budge.

 _It's not real, Kailee. Darin would never have killed Liam. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't. It was just a nightmare. Again._

But why? Why did I still have these nightmares? And why was Darin always so cold, cruel, evil, unnatural, in them? That's not how I remembered Darin to be. No. He was gentle and kind. Maybe...maybe it had something to do with Galbatorix. After all, he wanted me to believe it was Darin's fault. _But it wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't!_

"Kailee, stop." Hands grabbed mine as Anna's stern voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Eh? Wha-"

"Stop, you're hurting yourself." She frowned and took away the sponge from me. Only then did I noticed I had scrubbed a bit too hard.

Anna sighed and kneeled down beside me, gently pushing away the stray strands of hair away from my face. "What's wrong child? You're acting different than usual."

"I...I don't know. It was just...worse than usual, I guess. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry," I spoke apologetically, not daring to look at Anna.

Anna reached her hand out to me, gently cupping my cheek. "I know. I know it is hard, but you have to try not to let it get to you. It will only destroy you. You are a strong woman. Focus on your goal."

My goal... "Yes, Anna. Thank you."

~~~

"Destroy me...it's already destroying me little by little," I mumbled to myself as I worked on the pages of my notebook. Every line, every stroke helped me remember my promise. Helped me anchor my thoughts and what was left of my sanity.

A knock was heard on the door. I dismissed it, clinging on to my disoriented thoughts. But it became more persistent and louder.

"I know you are in there, please open the door."

I closed my eyes, wondering why in the name of all gods known and unknown were they bothering me right now. But I didn't care enough to go open the door and find out. I sighed and continued what I was doing. But the knocking persisted. Until I finally couldn't stand it anymore and angrily climbed out of bed and strode to the door.

"What is it?" I hissed, glaring at the person in front of me.

"Sleep didn't do you well, I see," Murtagh noted, holding back a smile.

"What do you want?" I answered curtly, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"To talk with you, of course. I can't help but think of you."

"Is that so? Then feel free to keep thinking by yourself and please leave me alone. I am busy and not able to see anyone today." I closed the door but something prevented it from closing. Of course, it would be Murtagh who had stuck his foot and now pushed the door open with his hand.

"Can't you take no for an answer?" I muttered angrily before he could speak.

"If I say no will you let me in?" I answered him with a glare. "Okay, guess that is a no, but could we please talk?" Murtagh pleaded, casually leaning against the door frame to prevent me from closing the door.

"Do I have any other choice?" I rolled my eyes.

"No," he smirked.

"Alright," I muttered, too tired to argue any longer, and let him in. He quickly entered before I could change my mind.

"Thank you. So, what are you busy with?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"It could, maybe I can help?"

"No, thank you. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, but first, did something bad happen? I came earlier, you were...your maid said you were unable to take any visits."

"It doesn't matter," I said and sat on my bed. How long had he been outside? What had he heard? "You are very stubborn though, you know?"

"As are you," he scoffed.

"Not as much as you!"

"I'd say even more," he laughed and went to sit next to me.

"Well then, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked and looked at him, waiting for his answer. He looked down thoughtfully at his hands as he intertwined his fingers.

"About you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I want to know more about you and the rumours there are of you...such as, why is everyone afraid of you? When you walk down the hallways...almost everyone seems to be avoiding you. And why is your name one not to be spoken?"

"You don't seem to be afraid of me and you have spoken my name."

"Well, yes, but I am still getting to know you."

"If you've heard the rumors then you would know."

"So do you know?"

"I...yes. Well, I suppose so. But I would like to hear it in your own words," Murtagh said, looking at me almost pleadingly.

"Why?"

"It would be better."

"Better?"

"Yes...please."

"As I said, stubborn." I sighed. "To answer your first question, let's just say the king gives me the freedom to kill or to torture anyone I see need to. As for the second question, I do not know. Now, is that all or do you have more questions?"

Murtagh remained silent, thinking. His gray eyes, as always, seemed to hide many a secrets.

"And who do you see the need to kill or torture?" he finally asked, only then noticing I had been staring at him.

"...that depends," I answered, holding his gaze. "But usually anyone who opposes the king."

"Such as Leonel?"

"In a way."

"And for that reason, your name is not allowed to travel beyond the palace walls?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Kailee...do you...enjoy killing?"

I tilted my head sideways, wondering what the answer to that question could mean to him."No, of course not. But I will do it without hesitation, if I have to."

"Even innocent lives."

Would I? Have I taken innocent lives? "..yes, if I have to."

His eyes clouded over with an emotion I couldn't quite distinguish. "For King Galbatorix's and the kingdom's future?"

"Yes."

Murtagh sighed, and the unnoticed tension in the room dissipated. He laid back on my bed, his arms behind his head as he stared off at the ceiling. "Some of us don't have any choice," he said barely audible.

Seriously, how can this person lay so casually on my bed after I've just admitted I'm a killer? Maybe he is...similar to me?

"And you? Who are you, Murtagh?" I asked, looking down at him, deciding it was my turn to ask questions. "King Galbatorix trusts you enough to have shown you the dragon eggs. Why?"

"My past seems to define who I am," he answered in a bitter tone. "King Galbatorix had me brought to the palace when my father was killed."

"I am sorry about your father."

"I am not." He said simply, yet his words had an icy touch that made me want to know more about him and his past. But it seemed that was all he would be saying on that matter. He stretched his arms out and sat up, accidentally knocking over my notebook from the bed. "My bad." He stood from the bed and picked up the notebook that had fallen to the floor. "Wait...did you...drew this?" he asked, staring at the open page.

I immediately stood up and stormed over to him, snatching away the notebook from him. Murtagh looked at me stunned.

"Kailee?"

I refused to meet his gaze. Instead, I walked past him and to my desk, hastily putting away the notebook in one of the drawers.

"Kailee?" Murtagh spoke again. "Is there something wrong?"

"Please forget what you saw," I spoke quietly. "Not a word to anyone."

"...I don't understand. Your drawing looks amazing. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Not a word to anyone. Or I will cut our your tongue. Don't test me," I repeated quietly and turned to glare at him. "Now, if you don't need anything else, please leave."

Murtagh stared back at me, his expression puzzled. When he saw I wasn't going to change my mind, he nodded and turned to leave, but hesitated at the door.

"Look for me if you need to talk, I'll be there."

Once the door closed, I fell onto the chair beside me and hid my face in my hands. It wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have thrown my anger at him. But I've never shown anyone what was in that notebook. Nor could anyone find out. Especially King Galbatorix. I hoped Murtagh would remain quiet.

 _"I'll be there."_

Would he really? What really bothered me though was that he would still want to talk to me. I thought he would be appalled by the rumours he's heard of me. By the bloodshed that stained the hanging swords in my room.

That stained me.

If he was appalled, he had managed to conceal it behind his playful smile and those sad eyes of his. Though I still remember the disgust clearly written on his face when I had retold my account on the death of Leonel.

Though the more I talked with Murtagh, the more similar he appeared to me. Could it be simply because he was interested in knowing about me? Because other than Phillip, I would barely tell anyone else of my history? Or because Galbatorix chose us?

Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"Miss Kailee, King Galbatorix would like you to meet him in his study," Anna popped in suddenly, scattering my thoughts.

"Yes. Thank you, Anna. I'll be there."


	13. Chapter 13

"Come in."

The door silently swung open with a little push and I entered King Galbatorix's study.

Galbatorix laid back on his chair, staring at me with dark, calculating eyes as I walked towards his desk and bowed before him.

"You called, your highness?"

He remained silent and I waited. Our eyes never left each others as the minutes passed by. I dared not even blink.

"Kailee. Think well before you answer. Do you still seek revenge on the Varden?"

"Yes. That is what I live for, as you well know," I answered, not having to think it through.

"Do you know why I showed you the dragon eggs?"

That I did not know. Why did he? I never really stopped to think why he had shown them to me. Yes, I was loyal to him. At least, as loyal as I could be. But could he really want me to be a Dragon Rider? Even if he did, would I be worthy enough to be chosen?

"No, I do not know."

"Kailee, as you well know, I let you live and stay here, as long as you did what it took to help me destroy the Varden. Now is the time. You have what it takes to be a Dragon Rider. This I know is what you are meant to be. As long as you remain loyal to me, you will get your revenge, as well as unimaginable power. Under my rule, we can set the path to Alagaesia's golden age. You have done well, but there is still much more to learn. Tell me now, do you still seek revenge?"

Me a Dragon Rider? My mind raced as his eyes remained on me, searching, always searching. This is what I was waiting for, right? Revenge.

"Yes, my king. I will do anything it takes to get my revenge and destroy the Varden."

"Remember, Kailee. Never lie to me. For I know everything."

"My words still stand, my king," I said unwaveringly.

"Very well. Durza has already left to retrieve my lost dragon egg. As soon as he returns, we will continue with your training. For now, you may leave. Do well to remember why you are here, for you will need it."

"Yes, my king," I answered and stood to leave.

"And remember, I know everything."

His words followed me out the door, chilling me down to the bone. It wasn't the first time he's said it. But now knowing what I had to do made the words and hidden threat feel even more real. I had to leave.

~~~

It was silent.

And awkward.

As Phillip stared at me disbelievingly for a couple of minutes, unable to utter a single word.

I had gone out to find him after having talked with Galbatorix, and had pulled him away to where no one could hear us and told him everything that had been bothering me the last few days and what I was planning to do.

"Phillip, say something!" I exclaimed, wondering what he was thinking and becoming very nervous by his reaction so far.

He held up his index finger, signaling me to wait, and took a deep breath while he supported himself against the wall with his other hand.

"You're kidding me, right?" he said finally, concern and disbelief clearly etched on his face, his voice low and trembling.

"No."

"Okay," he nodded and looked away. "Kailee, are you sure about this?"

"You know I have to." He was the only one who knew everything about me; about how I'd come here, about Darin, Liam, and the Varden, about the promise, and how much I despised the king. He was the only one I knew I could trust.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight, if possible. The sooner I can get away, the better."

"Tonight!? My God, Kailee, you are in no doubt insane!"

"Yes, Phillip, we all know that. So, will you help me?" I asked, wishing we could hurry this up. But then again, this might be one of the few times I ever talk to him again.

"Of course, I could never let you suicide yourself on your own, right?" he said, smiling weakly.

"That's the spirit!" I joked around.

"But does it really have to be tonight?" he asked. "I know this is very important, but you don't want to hurry such things and mess them up. It might be better to wait it out."

"I know Phillip, I know, but the sooner the better. We can't risk the king finding out about this somehow."

Phillip sighed and closed his eyes. "And what do I have to do?"

"Help me make a very big distraction. And convince the others to help too," I said, referring to Joey, Caernel, and Heneth.

"Kailee, this is suicide!"

"I thought we already agreed it was," I said exasperatedly, "it's okay if you can't help me, I'll find another way.."

"You know we will," groaned Phillip.

"Thanks," I said and smiled at him. Of course, I didn't like bringing them into this mess with me, but what else could I do?

Phillip smiled back weakly and pulled me into a tight hug. "We will always be there for you, " he whispered.

~~~

Not so long after, I met with Phillip again. We went into the kitchens for food and from there we left to one of our few safe places. Although the palace was humongous, it was still hard to find a place where our conversations wouldn't be heard. Right now, our safe place was an old maid's quarters that had been empty for a couple months. It was rare for anyone of importance to walk through there. Still, we took a longer route, making sure that no one was following us and looked around to make sure no one saw us go in. After all, the king had ears everywhere.

"So what have you got?" I asked Phillip once the door was secured.

Phillip rubbed the back of his neck and sat down at the edge of the bed, setting his food beside him. "Well, the rest of the boys are in of course. It wasn't an easy thing to explain you know, and they don't like it, but what can we do about it? The thing is, they want to come along. They don't want to stay here and be caught or imprisoned for helping out."

"That is a problem," I sighed and paced the room. "I can't do it without your help, but I don't want to risk your lives either."

"Kailee, they know what they are doing and so do I. We are going with you, it's decided."

"But the more people that come along, the harder it will be to escape. It is much easier for one person to slip through."

"Perhaps, but we aren't letting you go on your own," said Phillip sternly and he grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop pacing and look at him.

"Alright," I grumbled. I really did want them to come along, they had become my family. But I didn't want to get them killed if something went wrong.

"As for what the plan is, we got that covered and we have a few others helping...don't worry, they don't know why, but they were willing to help with some prodding. Not everyone likes the king. Oh, and I must warn you, the king has sent the city walls to be heavily guarded. And you know you are not allowed outside."

"Yes, I know."

"Then, do you know what to do?"

"No...no, I don't, but we'll see what happens."

Phillip nodded slowly, probably telling himself again that we were heading straight to suicide. "How long?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked, a bit distracted with other thoughts.

"For you to retrieve what you are going for."

"An hour should do it," I responded, "if nothing gets in my way."

"Okay, an hour it is. If we don't see you by then, I'll go look for you. No objections," he added when I was about to argue and he stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me for a while not saying anything and just taking a good look at me before giving me a small smile and leaving. "See you soon, Kails."

I remained where I was, trying to think through everything, barely grasping the thought that I finally had the chance to leave. Yes, it was highly suicidal. But what other choice did I have?

Back in my room, Anna was humming as she cleaned and dusted. "Hey Anna," I said and sat on my bed.

"Hello, child. Where have you been?" she asked, glancing briefly at me before going back to what she was doing.

"I've been wondering around. King Galbatorix gave me lots to think about."

"I see. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I suppose," I answered and then tensed up as I saw her get close to where I had hidden my pack and cursed myself for not having found a better place to hide it. "Anna, you don't have to keep cleaning, the room is fine, really, " I said quickly and smiled, "I'd like to take a nap if you don't mind." Anna was my major problem right now. She was constantly checking on me as her duty called to do so, forced to report everything to Galbatorix. I couldn't let her see the pack. And who knew how I would get past her later on.

"Of course," she answered and walked over to me. "Are you feeling well?" she asked, taking a good look at me and checking for anything unusual.

"Yes, I am fine. A bit tired is all."

"Right then, I'll leave you to sleep. Call me if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you," I replied and laid down on my bed as Anna left and closed the door behind her. She would surely come in soon to check on me again. What was I going to do? I couldn't lie to her, she would know if Galbatorix had sent me to do anything.

Right now, the boys should be getting everything ready. I didn't know the exact details of what they would be doing but I was sure it would work. It had to for all our sakes.

My thoughts suddenly wandered over to Murtagh. _'I'll be there.'_ To be honest, those words had not left my mind all day. He seemed kind. But he was on Galbatorix's side. Does that make Murtagh a bad person? _Of course, Kailee._ But even so, I couldn't bring myself to see him as an enemy. I had begun to enjoy his company and that could only be considered a mistake. I wondered, what would he think about me and what I was planning to do? I suppose it wouldn't matter then.

Damn it, Kailee, escaping is your priority right now. It is the only thing you have been working for and looking forward to all these years. It does not do well to dwell on irrelevant matters.

No, I shook my head and sighed, going back to my current situation. I had to find a way to distract Anna and stop her from getting in my way. I couldn't lie to her. I could lock her in her room perhaps, or maybe...maybe I could poison her.

Yes, that's it. If I could slip in a sleeping draught, she wouldn't check on me and she wouldn't have a reason to speak with Galbatorix as she wouldn't notice any irregular behavior to report. And there wouldn't be any struggles.

I jumped out of bed and hurriedly stumbled over to my desk, checking to see if I had all the ingredients I would need for the sleeping draught. I knew a couple of different ones, the easiest one wouldn't last too long, but just enough for what I needed. Luckily I had most of the ingredients and the ones that I didn't shouldn't be too hard to get.

"Perfect," I grinned. I hated doing this to Anna, but it could have been worse.


	14. Chapter 14

"Anna...you in here?" I asked after knocking on her door. It was late evening now and time was already running. I tried to remain natural as I waited for her to answer. 'Breathe in, breathe out, don't think, just smile.'

"Miss Kailee, did you sleep well?" asked Anna smiling after she opened the door and saw me.

"Yes, I feel so much more rested now," I beamed and took her hand, "but I would love it if you could have tea with me, please. It has been a while since we have had tea together and who knows when I'll get the chance again."

"Of course, my dear, I'll make us some tea right now."

"No! It's okay, I already did," I laughed, "I couldn't help myself and you work a lot too, so I thought you should also take a break." I pulled her away from her room and bounced happily over to mine. "Here, sit down, like we used to," I said leading her over to my bed and then going to close the door.

"Kailee, what has put you in such a good mood?" she laughed, yet her eyes remained cautious.

"Nothing!" I smiled and picked up a small tray from my desk and set it on the bed next to Anna, and quickly picked up her cup and prepared her tea just the way she liked it. "Here you go!"

"Thank you, dear. And don't lie to me, tell me what happened."

"Well...," my mind scrambled around thinking of what to tell her as I poured myself a cup of tea. I blushed a little and sat next to her, leaving the tray between us.

"Well..?"

I smiled shyly and looked down at my cup of tea. "Well, I have many things to tell you. But there's one that..I just don't know..."

"Go on.." she said and sipped her tea.

"Well...it is about Murtagh, the young man who was here this morning and the day before. And well, he is rather...interesting..."

"Ohhhh, I see," Anna smiled, "I know who you are talking about. I can see why you like him."

"You can? Why?" I asked, quickly turning to look at her and then just as quickly looked away, "I mean...I don't like him. I just think he is interesting,"

"How so?"

"How? I..uh..well, he...he's sort of...mysterious. I suppose. I mean, I can't help but wonder what goes on in his mind. And the other day, we sparred in the training field. You should have seen him! I haven't seen anyone that good in a long time!" I gushed over him, hoping I wasn't overdoing it.

Anna laughed at my unusual behavior. "And here I thought Phillip had a chance," she said.

"Phillip? Oh come on, Anna, you know he is nothing more than a brother to me. The best one I could ever have. And I told you I don't like Murtagh. At least not in such romantic ways you so unrightfully assume."

"Ah dear, so you say right now. Just you wait and see," she yawned and I could see her eyes begin to droop.

"See what? There will be nothing to see," I huffed and sipped my tea.

Anna only chuckled and yawned again. "You and Murtagh have so much in common. And by the sound of it, it looks like you will be seeing him more often."

We do? I could only wonder what we had in common. "Maybe. But I won't be so childish as to fall in love. I have much more important things to do."

"My dear, love is beautiful. Don't scorn it. I can already see the blush settling in your pretty cheeks," she yawned, "King Galbatorix might even approve your relationship."

"Oh Anna," I laughed. "I doubt it. But in any case, it doesn't matter. Love is childish, a weakness, one I can not bear to have," I said quietly.

She looked back at me sadly, "Kailee, you love too much."

I remained quiet and stared into the remaining dregs of my tea. Did I? No. Of course not.I felt the bed move and I looked back at Anna who had finally fallen asleep. Her cup rolled from the bed and fell to the floor, shattering into many pieces.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Maybe I did love too much, and it made things so much harder. But it had kept me alive all these years. So what was it then? A weakness or a strength?

 _Doesn't matter right now._ I stood up and rearranged Anna in a more comfortable sleeping position and covered her with my blankets, all the while willing myself not to think.

It should be starting soon.I hurried to get ready, taking out my pack from where I had hidden it and checking once more if I had everything that I could need before hanging it on my shoulder. Then I took a long black cloak from my closet and put it on, briefly looking at myself in the mirror. This should do.

Maybe I shouldn't have drank tea. My stomach and nerves seemed to agree as I paced the room anxiously. I kept glancing at Anna as I did. She looked so peaceful. _I am so sorry Anna._ It felt like I was letting her down. All the secrets I have had to keep from her all these years, and now this? After all she has done for me? After being the mother I never had? But I had to. For Liam, for Darin, for the Varden. To end Galbatorix.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts and I glanced at Anna once more before going to open it.

"What is it, Phillip?" I asked as I opened the door and saw him there, apparently having come running as he leaned over trying to catch his breath.

"Quick, Kailee! ...we...we need your help. The city...is under attack!"

"Attack? What do you mean?"

"Fire...someone has set fire to the eastern part of the palace, as well as...as well as...you have to come, the captain...he thinks it is an attack from the Varden. Please hurry!" he panted and then mouthed, 'One hour.'

"Tell the captain I'll be there soon." Phillip nodded and hurried off again.

I went back inside and grabbed my bow and quiver then rushed out, only stopping to look back at Anna, once again apologizing to her. "I am so sorry Anna, I...I love you," I whispered and went out, locking the door behind me and leaving to do what I had to do.

Panic rumbled clearly in the halls as news of the attack spread quickly around the palace. Phillip had mentioned the fire was from the east, I was heading into the hallways that led down below on the northern side. I passed through the crowd, changing course as need be to take the less passed through hallways and to lose anyone if there was someone possibly following me.

When I had gotten to the stairs that led down below the palace, I continued walking. Walking even if I wanted to run. Hurrying through the halls that not so long ago I had walked with the king, unknowing of what it would bring me to.

It was quieter down here. My pulse throbbed loudly against my head. And my heart, if I still had one, poisoned my mind with panic. _It's okay. It is just another mission. Simple. Breathe. Don't feel._

Oh, but it seemed like an eternity. Like a horrible nightmare as time ran against me. My mind just didn't want to stay still. My eyes darted around, making sure no one was following. But I thought I heard footsteps nearby. Or where they my own? I stopped to look around, but if there was someone, it might as well have been my own shadow.

After another eternity of walking, I finally stopped before the golden doors. Golden as the future Galbatorix had beautifully painted for us in our minds. I placed my hands over the door and pushed it open, surprised at how light they were and how effortlessly they opened.

I hurried inside after checking no one was there and the doors shut soundlessly behind me. This seems too easy. It should have been locked. Or there should have been guards around here. Or something.

But there was nothing. That is, nothing other than the dragon eggs who were seemingly untouched by time or by any other earthly element other than that of pure beauty.

I held my breath, taking small steps towards the eggs even though I should be running away as fast as I can. But I couldn't. It felt as if time had stopped. And then, out of nowhere, a soft touch filled my mind. A gentle lullaby. So beautiful and exquisite, as if the land itself were singing. I closed my eyes, feeling drawn to it as it filled my entire being, My hand reached out towards its delicate fingers. I gasped as our fingers touched and I opened my eyes. It was so white. So white and pure.

I picked up the dragon egg and brought it close to me, surprised by how light it was. Bluish silk-like veins ran over the smooth white surface like shimmering rivers. A shiver ran down my spine as I stared, unable to look away or think or breathe, or anything at all.

But a sharp pain suddenly sprang from my chest and one hand immediately moved towards the affected area while the other hand held the dragon egg close to my side. My legs buckled and I fell to my knees, falling prey to a harsh coughing fit that made it hard to breathe.

I had to get out of here. But it felt like fire was clawing at my very lungs. _No no no, I need to get out!_ I struggled to stand back up and stumbled to the door, taking shallow breaths as I barely managed to see. I pushed open the doors that now didn't seem so golden as it had before.

Once out of the room, the pain seemed to lessen and I could think a bit more clearly. But my knees still shook and my lungs burned. _There's no time, I have to hurry._

I turned the hall and was pulled to an abrupt stop as a sword appeared only a few inches away from my throat. I stared at it with shock for a few seconds before looking up to see who wielded it.

"You don't look so good." The calmly spoken words speared my stunned silence.

"Murtagh, I -"

"You what? What are you doing, Kailee? Can you really explain that?" he asked and nodded his head towards the dragon egg I still held by my side.

Out of all people, I hadn't expected to see Murtagh. I guess I should have. I held the egg closer to me as my mouth tried to spit out an answer.

"I have heard so many things about you, Kailee. Despicable things. But I thought, if all the things you've done are for the kingdom's sake, then maybe, you weren't so bad. I see now you are so much worse," he spoke. His eyes were so cold, void of any emotion.

"What can I say? Things aren't always what they seem," I said and smiled even though my lungs still burned painfully and I felt myself getting tired with every passing second. I coughed, feeling a familiar metallic wetness in my mouth. This wasn't good. Time was running out, and now, apparently my life was too.

"So what are you then?" Murtagh asked, glaring at me with disgust.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. Still, humor me," he answered, his sword still so close to my throat. I stared back at him as he waited for an answer.

"Kailee. The king's pet. The next Black Hand? The Forbidden Rose? A pathetic traitor? What are you?"

"Nothing you know of, Murtagh," I answered, my eyes darting between him and the way out.

"Then enlighten me," he snickered. "Or would you rather wait until King Galbatorix is here to listen himself?"

Another coughing fit passed through me and my legs trembled. I tried to stand still and kept my head held high, not wanting Murtagh to see how weak I was becoming. "Pardon me, but I have somewhere to be. I won't stay here and watch King Galbatorix's 'golden future' unroll before us. He is a cold tyrant and nothing more. He cares naught for the people of his kingdom but only for the crown he wears and the power he yields. If you can't see it, then I know not where you have been or how blinded you are by his power and honeyed whispers."

Murtagh scowled and his expression darkened. "Blinded? King Galbatorix many not be perfect, but his dreams and plans are sound. It is the best for this kingdom. I suggest you hand over the egg or your traiterous head will soon be rolling on the ground."

"Ouch," I whistled. "And here I thought we were getting along. For I was starting to enjoy your company, Murtagh."

"Lies. I can't help but believe everything your mouth spills are filthy lies. Stop wasting time, you know you won't succeed getting out of here alive with that egg."

"I suppose I have no choice then but to fight you, right?" I sighed.

"You can't," he laughed bitterly. "You can barely even stand. And don't forget we have fought before. I already know your style, your strength, your weakness. You have no chance against me."

"Oh, but do you really know me?" I smiled and shook my head sadly. "I am but a traitor and a liar, am I not?" Before Murtagh could answer, I took a step back and tossed the dragon egg to him, instantly missing its presence and regretting letting it go. Murtagh's eyes widened and he lunged forward and caught the egg with both hands, letting his sword fall to the ground. He soon realized his foolish mistake, looking up from the egg in his hands to see me draw my sword. His eyes searched for his sword, locking eyes with it just as I kicked it away.

Despite my draining strength, I attacked Murtagh fiercely, this time not holding back as everything I've worked for laid precariously on the line. Murtagh gritted his teeth as he dodged each attack, striving to get closer to his own sword as he used the dragon egg as his shield.

"Is there anything you haven't lied about?" He asked as I searched for a way to get to him without hurting the precious egg.

"Perhaps, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you, right?"

"Right. Though do tell me this: why do you want the egg?"

"It doesn't belong here," I answered simply. Every attack pushed Murtagh closer to the wall, yet every breath I took pained my chest and he seemed to know.

"Then in your opinion, where does it belong?" He asked raising an eyebrow almost mockingly.

"The Varden."

Disbelief passed by his face, momentarily slowing him down and giving me the chance to increase my attacks, sending him stumbling backwards against the wall.

"The Varden?" He scowled darkly still clutching the egg closely.

"Yes," I nodded, my breathing heavy, almost whizzing. I held my sword to his chest as steady as I could as another coughing fit caught up to me. "It would be nice if the Dragon Riders lived once more, but not under Galbatorix's rule. So, if you would please, hand over the egg."

Murtagh glared at me, refusing to hand over the dragon egg. I shook my head impatiently and moved my sword towards his neck, pressing the tip against his skin. "Now. I won't ask again."

He kept glaring but held the egg out with his hand. I took it, making sure Murtagh didn't make any other movement. "You won't get far," he muttered angrily, "just look at you. Your health's deteriorating by the second."

"Hmm, we'll see," I answered, relieved to have the egg again. But now what would I do about Murtagh? He was an enemy, like it or not, it would be best to kill him. But I couldn't.

I looked at him and he only kept glaring at me with a deep scowl. His eyes so cold.

"What?" He asked. "Go ahead and kill me if that's what you're debating. If you don't, I'll make sure to kill you."

My mouth twitched, unsure if whether to frown or smile. "Should I keep your sword then?"

Murtagh's face turned blank and I took it as a sign. I stepped closer to him, keeping the sword pressed against his skin. _But._ I sighed and removed the sword, momentarily changing my mind, but as I did, he lunged at me, pinning me down to the ground. We struggled as he tried to take my sword.

 _Honestly, Kailee, what were you thinking?_ I gritted my teeth and kicked Murtagh on the stomach. He groaned and rolled over to his back, and before he could recover I hit Murtagh's head with the hilt.of my sword, knocking him out.

I stayed kneeled by his side, catching my breath. _Why didn't I kill him?_ I couldn't bring myself to answer.

After a short minute, I looked at the dragon egg I held, it's beauty as always captivating. Now, to get it out would be the challenge. I wondered if Galbatorix already knew. In any case, there was no going back now.

~~~

I ran as fast as I could to get out of there, the egg now safely inside my bag. It's weight so light before, now seemed a hundred times worse as I ran for my life and possibly, Alagaesia's future.

How long had it been since I had seen Phillip? Not so long, right? I couldn't tell, having lost account of time with Murtagh.

 _Come on, Kailee. Hurry._

I tried, but my lungs ached. And the more I ran, the more the walls felt as if they were closing in on me and the less air there seemed to be. _Almost, just keep going._

A buzz suddenly went past me and I saw an arrow hit the wall mere inches from where I had been. I took a quick look backwards but didn't see anyone. Only more arrows. And they weren't stopping. They dangerously sped towards me, always landing a breadth away. I kept running, going faster once I saw the stairs that led back up to the palace.

But I stopped abruptly as out of nowhere a sword sprouted from the wall, nearly poking my eye out. I watched as before me the swords kept appearing. They were all in different angles, making it difficult to pass through without their sharps edge grazing skin. And the arrows still kept coming.

I gulped and without wasting more time, wound my way around the swords and clutched the bag that held the egg close to me, wincing as the swords eagerly cut through fabric and skin. They kept sprouting from either side of the hall, from the ceiling and even from the ground, making what would have been a short distance seem like an unending maze.

And the arrows. Some buzzed past me, others impacted against the swords, the loud clanging signaling their change in direction. I bit my lip, holding back a cry as one found its way through my shoulder. I clenched my teeth tightly and broke off the ends of the arrow and moved away as fast as the swords allowed me before another arrow could claim me. A few other arrows, however, managed to graze my skin.

Relief swept through me when I finally overstepped the last sword, but it was short lived as the arrows continued their pursuit. I bounded up the stairs not stopping to see if the arrows still followed when I reached the top, and ran out to the hallways.

Startled eyes followed me as I ran through the more populated areas. But I couldn't stop running, for if I did, I felt as if I may not be able to move again, as my burning lungs reminded me, begging me to give them a break. Thankfully, confusion still reigned over the palace and disinterest soon replaced the startled looks as they themselves looked for safety. As I passed through the halls on my way to the stables, I didn't notice any soldiers and desperately hoped that they were still taking care of the situation. And that Galbatorix had still not found out about the missing egg.

That thought alone pushed me to go faster as I raced to meet Phillip and my close friends.


	15. Chapter 15

"By all the gods above, Kailee, what happened to you?!"

Phillip stopped pacing around and ran to me, catching me in his arms as the toll of my actions caught up to me once I stopped running. I had finally reached the stables where he and the rest of our friends were supposed to be waiting.

"Are...are you guys...okay?" I asked, trying to catch my breath that preferred to keep eluding me. The strain in my muscles and the searing pain in my shoulder where the arrow had passed were of no help either.

"What? Are we okay? No, Kailee, what happened to you?" Phillip asked again and helped me to sit on the ground against my protests. Worry creased his face as he kneeled in front of me and inspected my tattered conditions. He lifted his hand towards my face and wiped away the trail of blood that had slowly made its way out the corner of my mouth.

"We have to leave," I responded, pushing his hand away. "Now. Is...is everyone here?"

Phillip shook his head and grimaced. "No. Only Caernel," he quickly glanced towards our friend who remained rooted on the same spot, gaping at us im shock, before turning back to face me. "I told you this was suicide. What were you thinking? Just look at you! You can barely walk. You can't leave like this."

"I have to...I have the dragon egg. I can't stay here any second longer." I stood up to make my point but only managed to stumble and fall to my knees, gasping in pain.

"Honestly, what were you thinking?" Phillip sighed, irritation and nervousness clinging to his muttered words as he helped me up and supported my right shoulder. Caernel snapped out of his shock and came and supported me from the other side. I winced as he pressed against the spot where part of the arrow was still stuck.

"Sorry," Caernel whispered guiltily, seeing me in pain.

"You won't be able to ride your horse like this, less alone fight," Phillip continued admonishing me.

"Mmm be more positive," I laughed and then gasped in pain, brought by that mere action, "aaah...maybe you're right, but...th..there's no other choice...you know this."

"Maybe?" Phillip scoffed. "Of course I am right."

"No other choice? I can't believe you got us into this. Do you really have a dragon egg?" Caernel asked in disbelief, finally able to speak his mind as curiosity got the best of him.

"Yeah...but just help me...get up my horse, please. If...if you haven't noticed, we...don't have much time to waste. Galbatorix might have been alerted already." Honestly, couldn't they tell? I had just committed one of the biggest crimes! I couldn't keep stalling here and give the king and his men time to catch me, for death would be sure to follow. But my friends wouldn't listen.

"You can't go like that, yo-"

"I have to."

"At the very least we have to bandage that shoulder," Caernel said as he glanced at the wound.

"No time."

Phillip grunted and Caernel frowned but they gave in and led me to my horse, giving me a hand up.

"Hey! What...what are you...doing?" I looked behind me, startled by the unexpected movement beside me.

"Coming with you, of course," Phillip answered, his warm breath lightly brushing against my ear as he grabbed my waist and held me close.

"On my horse?" It wouldn't have mattered any other day, but right now it was too much of a risk. If we were caught, there might be no chance for Phillip to escape.

"Yes," he answered irritatedly and quickly turned to Caernel before I could argue his decision. "Caernel, follow me." Phillip took control of my horse and signaled Caernel to follow who had already mounted his horse."Trust me, Kailee, you are too hurt. Just rest for now," Phillip whispered, "and hold on tight."

I frowned but did as he said, given no other choice. It pained me to do so, though he was right, I couldn't do much in my condition. Even now, I continued feeling my limbs becoming weaker and my head getting dizzy. All because of the dragon egg and whatever it was that had been protecting it. _Too late for regrets now_ , I sighed and leaned against the horse's neck, wrapping one arm around it while the other held on tightly to the bag where the egg resided, keeping it securely on my lap as Phillip and Caernel pushed the horses to gallop as fast as they could.

We sped through the dreaded city of Uru'baen, leaving the commotion in the palace and fading into the quiet of the night as the city remained asleep, unaware of what was transpiring.

Yet not so long after we had left, we heard the shouts of men followed by the sound of hooves galloping in close pursuit. They yelled for us to stop but their warning shouts were dismissed. Against my body's protests, I sat up and looked behind us to the men that followed. Had they really found out so soon? I couldn't believe it. I had hoped for more time.

"How far..to the gates?" I asked.

"Just a little longer, you just hold on there and don't worry, let us take care of it," Phillip answered, his eyes focused on the way.

"Sure," I scoffed and reached for my bow and strung an arrow.

"Kailee, don't move!" Phillip said in an anguished tone.

"No can do," I replied and aimed at the king's men rather sloppily as the arrow in my shoulder prevented much movement, but it would have to do.

"Stubborn girl, at least don't block my view!"

I resisted shooting a glare at him and instead tried not to block his view as I shot at the king's men. But even such simple act was hard and I found myself missing what could have been an easy shot. At the very least I was able to bring some of the men down if not by pure luck.

"Careful, Kailee! I'm still here!" Caernel shouted as one of my arrows went awry and by mere inches missed his head.

"Sorry!" I called out and cursed quietly to myself. My shoulder painwd me, my hands shook. My vision faltered. And to make it worse, a wave of nostalgia washed over me as I was taken back to the day Liam died. For a moment, I was a child again. Racing against time as we fought for our freedom. Freedom that was never within our reach. Fear took ahold of me as the thought of not being able to make it for the second time seemed to be coming real by the second.

"Kailee, just stop it," Phillip pleaded as he noticed me faltering. "We're almost there."

"They're...they're catching up to us," I shook my head trying to dismiss the fear and continued shooting, the next arrow hitting the horse closest to us, bringing it down and making the rest of the horses and men tumble after in a mess.

"Good one, Kailee," Caernel noted happily, but his smile soon faded as more men followed after. He cursed and glanced at Phillip who only continued pushing on without glancing back.

"Just focus on the road," Phillip muttered at Caernel, "and Kailee, hold on would you? You're going to fall."

"Kailee? Are you listening?"

"Phillip?" I whispered, terror gripping my chest. My vision blurred and without warning, my consciousness faded into the darkness.

"Shade's blood!" Phillip cursed as Kailee's body went limp before him. He pulled the horse to a stop and barely managed to grab a hold of Kailee before she could completely fall off.

Caernel circled back to them, his face paling as he took notice of Kailee's condition. "Phillip, don't tell me we can still make it."

"Of course we will," Phillip answered back angrily as he fixed Kailee's limp body safely to the horse. "We have to."

The king's men now sounded closer and both men glanced at the foreboding sound and then back at each other. Without another word, they picked up their earlier pace.

Phillip couldn't help but keep cursing mentally as he and Caernel raced for their lives. Everything was going wrong tonight. He had known that sooner or later Kailee would attempt to escape, but, the way she had done it? Without a well thought out plan? He knew she had her reasons but even so, he hadn't expected that from her. And he had hoped she would come out alive, which she had, somewhat. But now she was unconscious and who knew if they would make it. Apart from that, he had not heard anything from his two other friends, Joey and Henneth. They were supposed to have met with them at the stables but they hadn't appeared. He could only hope they were alive.

 _Hope,_ he laughed bitterly to himself. Would it get them out of this situation? Phillip had always been the most optimistic person anyone could ever find, but now, even his mindset was dwindling down.

He glanced warily at the girl who had caused all the commotion. _Ay, hope,_ he sighed. If he was to go down, at least it would be for her. But first, he'd do everything he could to see her safe.

With that in mind, he focused on losing the men that followed them. He knew the city well, but so did they, making it much harder to lose them. Even one wrong turn could mean their capture.

"Stop there!"

Phillip's bright green eyes widened in surprise as a couple of soldiers on foot suddenly stood before them, blocking the way. He pulled the horse to a stop, searching to see who had stopped them.

"Fernard. Get out of the way!"

"Why would I do that for? So you can leave with the criminal brat? I'm sick of her getting away with everything. Of her being the king's little pet. Now she won't be under his protection, so don't you dare defend her." Fernard stared at Phillip, his eyes full of years of ache and hatred.

"Of course I will defend her. Kailee is not perfect, but she is also not a criminal brat. You're just hurting, Fernard. Move out of the way, or I will not hesitate to hurt you," Phillip answered. Out of all things, Fernard just had to show up and waste their time.

"Go ahead. But she is not leaving. I won't let her. Not alive. That wench will pay for what she did to my son!"

"It was self defense!" Caernel shouted, having caught up.

"She killed my son! That is not self defense, it is murder!"

Phillip looked straight at Fernard and spoke, his voice low. "I know you are in pain, but it was not Kailee's fault. If you want to blame someone, blame Galbatorix. Move."

"Phillip...the other soldiers are catching up.." Caernel noted.

Fernard made no sign he would be moving away. "It was her sword that smeared his blood," he spat out.

"Fine then," Phillip muttered and charged towards Fernard, his sword now drawn. Caernel followed suit. Fernard had his sword out already and embraced for the attack as did the soldiers that followed him.

But Phillip did not attack. Instead, he dodged around Fernard, just as Fernard was about to strike him with the sword. Fernard stumbled and angrily turned around to face Phillip. "Get back here, you coward!"

Phillip only shook his head in dismissal and looked for Caernel. Caernel was busy fighting off the other soldiers that were accompanying Fernard. "Caernel, hurry! We have to go!"

"Can't, the others are catching up...you go on without me. I'll buy you some time...tell Kailee I believe in her!"

"Caernel, don't even think about it," Phillip started saying but it was too late, Caernel was no longer listening. "Caernel! Get your behind over here!"

Fernard took advantage of Phillip's hesitance and ran after him.

"Just go, Phillip!" Caernel called out behind his back.

Fool! Idiot! What was he thinking? Phillip didn't want to leave his friend behind, but it was true, the soldiers were already catching up to them. He caught one last glimpse of Caernel before continuing on his way.

"Get back here you bastard!" Fernard shouted after him. But it was no use. He wouldn't be able to catch up to him. Soon enough, his shouts faded into the night. Phillip couldn't even begin to think what Fernard was feeling. The anguish in his eyes was a terrible sight, but there was nothing to do about it.

It remained quiet after that. But for Phillip, the silence became more unbearable, his mind filled with thoughts of his friends' fate. His only consolation was the fact he was nearing the gates.

When he was near enough, Phillip raised his hand up and waved at the men guarding the gates, though surely they had already seen him. Any other day it might have meant nothing. But tonight, warnings had already been sent ahead. Moments later, shouts were heard and a commotion was seen taking place on the tall city walls were the king had posted many soldiers for such anticipated occasion. Arrows followed after as the archers sought to terminate the new threat.

Phillip dodged the arrows, but the nighttime light made their location harder to perceive. The only telling sign was the buzz as they passed close by.

As if having heard his thoughts, bright flames lit up the night sky, illuminating the area around. Phillip looked up at the gates noticing the fire had started from there and was quickly spreading around the city walls. Confusion reigned amongst the soldiers. The clanging of swords rang through the mess.

Phillip smiled weakly. At least that had gone right. The arrows stopped pursuing him. But his worry remained as he heard the soldiers chasing him again from behind. Then Caernel had...? He pushed the thought away before he could conclude it and forced the horse to go even faster. The heavy gates started to rise before him. He had to make it.

He was closer now. He looked up and his eyes widened as he could barely make out the figures of his two friends on top of the wall. Henneth was struggling to keep the gates open meanwhile Joey fought off the soldiers that tried to stop the gate from opening. That wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be with him, not up there! Phillip pulled his horse to a stop and called out to them.

Henneth looked over when he heard his name being called. He saw Phillip and shook his head. He had known Phillip wouldn't be pleased. But Joey had insisted on doing the task themselves. "Go!" Henneth yelled to Phillip, "we'll catch up to you!"

Phillip stared at his friend knowing the odds were against him. But what could he do?

"Hurry! I can't hold this damn gate for long!"

With a parting nod, he resumed his run. His small pause had allowed the soldiers to catch up to him, but he was so close to his freedom he could almost taste it. The gates were barely open when they started to close again. But it was enough for Phillip to pass through and leave the cursed city behind. _For Kailee...for the kingdom, for freedom._


	16. Chapter 16

_We're out._

The bittersweet feeling overwhelmed Phillip's thoughts. He and Kailee were out. But he had left his friends behind. And he was still being followed. His chest felt tight. Sweat rolled down his neck. His head felt like it could burst from all the pressure. But he couldn't stop and let it all go to waste now.

Phillip kept his head low, pushing the horse to continue its hellish pace through the plains that surrounded the fortress they had just left. Farms and stone buildings dotted the plains, but they only issued a sense of foreboding. He ignored them, only daring to glance at the form nestled in front of him to make sure she was still safe. Or alive.

It seemed like hours passed as he continued to outrun the soldiers that followed him. And even longer until the sound of their horses finally faded away into the silence.

Phillip wanted to stop then. But he still didn't dare risk it and continued on for a while longer. Only until his eyes couldn't keep open and his mind couldn't think anymore did he stop. The horse gladly slowered its pace to a trot until they arrived to what looked like a small abandoned stone house.

He knew the soldiers would continue looking for them in the morning, but for now, he had to rest, if only a little. He jumped down from his horse, exhausted, and wearily walked to the stone house. He knocked, and when there was no answer, he opened the door and hurriedly checked out the rooms. Upon making sure no one was there, he went back outside.

With the most gentle of actions, Phillip brought Kailee down from the horse and unto his arms, relieved to see that she was still alive. He carried her inside and settled her upright against a small cot in one of the bedrooms he had found, and carefully removed the items she carried, not including the bag with the dragon egg which she still held on tightly to as if her life depended on it.

Phillip's face softened as he gazed at Kailee's restless one. Her brow was furrowed as if she was in pain and discomfort, and her breathing remained heavy, strained. Phillip rested his hand on her forehead and frowned, noticing that she had a high fever.

 _Damn it, Kailee. What have you done?_ Phillip sighed. He quickly checked over her other wounds. They were mostly small cuts. The injury that worried him the most was the arrow that was still stuck in her shoulder. Better to take it out now before she wakes up.

He left momentarily to retrieve their packs. When he returned, he sat beside Kailee, ready with some cloths and water to clean her wounds and place upon her burning forehead. Hesitation stopped him though as he looked at the bag in which resided the dragon egg. He couldn't help but blame it for everything that had happened so far. But it had been Kailee's choice...

With a lingering sour thought, Phillip tentively grabbed the bag and carefully pried it away from Kailee's hands. She stirred but remained asleep. He curiously glimpsed inside the bag, his tired green eyes widening as he caught sight of the white pearly stone. Even with the little to no light in the room, he could faintly see the silvery veins that ran along the surface of the egg. A shiver ran down Phillip's spine and he quickly closed the bag and laid it aside. A dragon egg. A real dragon egg. He knew Kailee wasn't lying, but seeing it for himself was a whole different thing.

He took a deep breath and returned his focus to Kailee's wounds. He carefully removed her tattered black cloak and inspected more closely the lodged arrow. Both ends had been broken off close to her skin, making it harder for him to grasp. But it would have to do. With one hand, Phillip gently grabbed Kailee's shoulder and with the other hand, he grabbed the broken arrow as much as he could. _One, two, three._

With a slick sickening noise, the arrow came out. Phillip threw it aside and hurriedly cleaned the wound and bandaged Kailee's shoulder. His stomach churned at the sight. Sure, he had seen worse, but never on Kailee. It pained him to see her in such condition.

When he finished with that particular wound, he proceeded to work on the other smaller cuts. After that was done, he picked her up again and laid her on the bed. He grabbed a blanket from one of the packs and put it over her and then drenched a cloth with water and placed it on her forehead.

"Kailee, you stubborn girl, we better make it out of this." Phillip knew very well that this would happen some day, yet he couldn't help but wish it never had.

He took a small drink from his flask, wishing he could have more, and sat down on the floor beside Kailee's cot. His tired eyes were glad to finally shut close, his last thoughts being that of his friends, hoping they were all safe and sound wherever they were.

Dawn was still a few hours away when Phillip was suddenly woken up. His head lightly throbbed in pain and he rubbed the spot, his eyes focusing in on his surroundings. He realized he was still sitting on the floor of the stone house he and Kailee had hidden in. _Kailee_. He turned to see if she was okay and by mere inches was almost hit again. That's when he noticed that Kailee was thrashing around in her sleep.

"Kailee, wake up," Phillip called out to her. He stood up, avoiding her flailing limbs. She seemed to not have heard him, her eyes remained tightly closed.

"Kailee," he called again. He reached for her flailing arms and pinned them down. His exhausted eyes watched for any signs of her consciousness as he waited for her to stop thrashing around. But still, nothing. He kept her pinned down until she finally stopped moving.

"Kailee? Wake up, you're okay now." He shook her shoulders but it was as if she was in a deep sleep, far away from the world they where. He touched her forehead and winced, her fever remained unusually high. "Kailee..." he muttered under his breath. What was he going to do?

At least for now, they would have to leave. For all he knew, the soldiers could be upon them by now. Phillip went outside to check their surroundings and if their horse was still there. Once he saw it was okay, he gathered their packs, readied the horse, checked on the dragon egg and carried Kailee outside, securing her and the egg tightly to the horse.

It was awfully quiet as Phillip led the horse out of the plains. It made him restless. His only company was his thoughts. And they weren't helpful. He kept a fast pace, only stopping for a quick breakfast and to check on Kailee's condition. She remained the same.

Phillip went on like this for hours until his mind got to the best of him. Why wouldn't Kailee wake up? What were they supposed to do? _Carvahall_. Right. He battered himself for not remembering sooner. Those where the last words she had whispered before falling unconscious. _Take the egg to Carvahall_. Phillip couldn't believe it, she'd even waste her last breath to save the egg? But then again, this was her life's work.

To Carvahall it was then. Phillip changed his course, heading towards the fastest way he could get to Carvahall. He hoped Kailee would wake up soon. Her nightmares usually left her in a similar state, but not for so long! So what was wrong with her? "What am I supposed to do, Kailee?" His aggravated whisper confirmed what he already knew. He feared losing Kailee. _You had to be an idiot_ , he thought and his mouth gave a small hint of a smile that quickly faltered away. She always had been a wreck.

The first few day and nights after their escape were the worst. Phillip didn't dare travel during the day where there was a bigger chance of being seen by passing travelers who might have already heard of their escape. During the day, he could barely sleep, worrying about Kailee, the egg, and whether the soldiers were close by. And during the night, it was no different, except that fatigue clung heavily on him and the horse.

Kailee remained in her unconscious state. Her fever had broke about a week after their escape but still, every now and then she would start thrashing again, as if fighting an invisible enemy. Phillip could only hold her down and wait for the moment to pass by, wishing he could do more.

The egg was also a constant bother in Phillip's mind. For some reason he himself could not understand, he loathed the egg. He knew it was probably the kingdom's only chance to escape Galbatorix's grasp and it was Kailee's duty to herself and the Varden to protect it, but if it hadn't been for it, they wouldn't be stuck in this situation. His friends wouldn't have died. Kailee wouldn't be stuck in her comma. But he knew damn well that it was also a risk they knew they had taken.

His mind ached between what he knew was right and what he wanted. At times, desperation clung to him so badly, he even considered ridding himself of the egg. If it were destroyed, neither the Varden nor Galbatorix would be able to have it in their possession. But the hunt for them wouldn't stop. And it wouldn't bring Kailee back. He could almost imagine her reaction if she ever found out. It would destroy her.

Time passed by, feeding his desperate mind. Phillip could only do his best to ignore it by concentrating on losing the soldiers that continued their chase. Just when he would think he had lost them, they would reappear, many times closer than before.

It was only until a few weeks had passed that Kailee finally stirred. The sun had recently settled and it's warm light was swiftly being replaced by the night's murky colors. Phillip felt her move and he quickly brought her down from the horse, thinking it to be another seizure. He gasped in surprise when he saw her eyes open. Those bright green eyes he had longed to see for so long.

"Kailee?" he called out softly and laid her down against a tree, afraid he was only imagining it. Through the fading light, he could still see her eyes, tired and afraid, darting around as if waiting for an attack. "Kailee, please speak to me," his voice cracked as he feverishly pleaded.

Her eyes flitted towards him upon hearing his words and Phillip couldn't believe how scared she looked.

"Phillip?" her hoarse voice finally reached out to him and he in turn pulled her in tightly towards his chest, his own body shaking in relief. "Kailee, oh god, Kailee, you're okay," he choked out.

Kailee remained quiet. Her breathing was irregular and her body trembled as she let herself be held by Phillip. Phillip held on to her for a long time, too scared to let her go again.

"Phillip," Kailee whispered after a while. "What happened? Where's the egg? Where are we?"

Phillip released his hold on her and moved away. "It's okay," he answered his eyes searching her face for any sign of...anything. "You're awake that's what matters right now. Please tell me what happened? How do you feel?"

Kailee looked away, struggling to answer. Her eyes glanced over herself, at her tattered clothes and the bandages that still covered her many cuts. "I don't know," she finally whispered. "Where's the egg?"

"The egg?" Phillip looked at her incredulously. He was more worried for her than the egg. "It's fine," he sighed, "how are you?"

"Where is it?"

"Kailee..."

"Let me see it, please," she stared at him, her eyes pleading with such intensity that Phillip had to look away. He scowled and stood up and went to retrieve the egg from the bags. He came back and handed it to her. "Happy?" he asked a bit harshly.

Kailee remained silent, staring at the egg in her hands, carefully feeling it over and looking over its smooth surface. "Thank you" she said after a while and looked up at Phillip.

Phillip shook his head and kneeled by her again. He patted her head and softly stroked her hair. "I'm just glad you're okay, you had me worried there," Phillip said quietly.

Kailee nodded and placed the egg on her lap. "Sorry. How are you? What happened? Where's everyone?" she quickly looked around noticing none of their friends were there. Although it was getting darker by the second, she should have seen them already. She looked back at Phillip questioningly. "Where are we?"

Phillip shook his head. "Eat first." He stood up and grabbed her a piece of meat leftover from the night before and gave her his flask. Their provisions had quickly run out after a few days, forcing him to hunt and cook often, even though a fire was dangerous as they were still being searched for.

Kailee accepted the meat and slowly ate, still looking around at their surroundings and occasionally drinking water from Phillips flask. Philip sat next to her, watching her every move. She seemed tired, her breathing still uneven. "How are you?" he asked again.

Kailee looked down and chewed slowly. She finished eating and kept her eyes on the egg. "I don't know. Confused. Very confused. Weak. Sore. Like, I've been fighting for an eternity." She looked back up at Phillip. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

Phillip stared at her before nodding. "Well, we obviously escaped."

"How? Where are the others?" Kailee asked, fearing to hear the worst yet needing to know.

"I don't know. After you went out, Caernel...Caernel and I were separated. Joey and Heneth kept the gates open for us. I don't know what happened to them," Phillip answered, ending in a whisper.

Kailee nodded, his words slowly sinking heavily into her mind. "I'm sorry, Phillip. I'm so sorry, I-"

"They knew what they were doing," Phillip quickly interrupted before she could say more, before she could blame herself. Before he could blame her as well. "Let's leave it at that."

Kailee bit her lip and looked away. It was a possibility that she had known very well could happen. Phillip watched her and sighed. He leaned forward and took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "We're out of Uruben. You're safe. That's what they wanted. I've been trying to get us close to Carvahall. We're in the Spine, close to Teirm."

"Teirm..." Kailee murmured, "how long has it been since we left?"

"About two or three weeks, maybe more. It's easy to lose count when we're being chased."

"Wow," Kailee said quietly. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, her strength still fleeing from her. "I'm so sorry, Phillip. So sorry I put you through this."

Phillip smiled a little and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm here for you, Kails, I wasn't going to just let you go off on your own. And neither were they. I'll get you to Carvahall, I promise. You just go ahead and rest now," he patted her hair and stood up.

"Thanks," Kailee murmured, already dozing off. Her arms wrapped around the precious egg she would give her life for.

Phillip stretched and walked back to the horse. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe easier now. Kailee was okay, and for now, that was all that mattered to him. He took his bags down from the horse and decided to take a very needed rest.

He went back to Kailee and set up their sleeping bags and carefully picked her up and laid her on one, wrapping a blanket around her. He looked down at her for a while. She looked just as she had for the past weeks, though finally with a bit more color and the egg held tightly in her arms.

"What would I do without you?" he murmured and pecked her forehead before going to sleep next to her in his sleeping bag, hoping night would be forgiving this time.


End file.
